Why Don't U Kiss Her
by Slytherin1992
Summary: what will happen when Krissy becomes Frankie Galasso's stepsister? please read and reviw
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer we do not know any of Dream street

Ch 1 You do, I Don't

Hey my name is Kristina or Krissy or Kristin or Blondie I live in Las Calos Florida in a development called Shore Side Oaks All of my bffaes live on the same street Lemwood Street I live in the middle Tori is to my left and Kali is to my right WE all attend the local public middle school, Las Calos Middle School Now….on with the story

I woke up at 12:52 today was the last day before school started I walked downstairs and saw my mom and her boyfriend Mr. Galasso making out (My mom and dad r divorced)

Krissy: ahhh….ewww bye mom im going to Kali's place then maybe the mall

Mom: hold on I need to talk to u

By this time I was already out the door and on my way to Kali's I went to Kali's room and found her sitting at her desk on the comp.

Kali: sup?

Krissy: people makin out like ewwwwwwwwwwww

Tori: Down on Dream Street

She was listening to her IPOD

Kali: who r u listening to

Tori: only the 5 most hottest guys in the world…DREAM STREET

Krissy: w/e

We sat on Kali's bed and talked and laughed for hours when it became 2:42 we decided to go to my house

Krissy: sup

Mom: nothing really wat did u guys do

Tori: talked and listened to the best group in the world

Kali and Krissy: DREAM STREET….not

Tori: ok maybe only I think that

Kali and Krissy: yea

I looked over at Mr Galasso and he looked nervous but I didn't no y

Krissy: we will b upstairs

Mom: wait Krissy can we talk to u for a sec

Kali and Tori: we will be upstairs

Krissy: ……ok?

Tori and Kali went to my room


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 NO WE CAN"T

Mr. Galasso: we have some news

Mrs. Magathan (aka my mom): yes, we r moving, b cuz we got married

Krissy: WHERE!

Mrs. Magathan: ummmmmm……

Krissy: WHERE!

Mrs. Magathan: don't raise your voice 2 me

Krissy: sry, where, when, why, and with who

Mr. Galasso: New York, tomm. bcuz we are, and with my son Frankie

All of a sudden we hear Feel the rain blasting through the air.

Krissy: sry, that's Tori, she is OBSESSED w/ Dream Street

Mr. Galasso: how bout u?

Krissy: nah, I like more un-popish bands like The Killers, Hawthorne Heights, Hot Hot Heat, Taking back Sunday, and like Early November.

Mrs. Magathan: ur not mad?

Krissy: YA I M, Y THE HELL WOULD U DO THIS 2 ME, THIS WOULD B MY 8TH GRADE YEAR, ME AND MY FRIENDS WOULD B THE RULERZ OF THE SCHOOL, AND NOW U MAKE ME NEW AGAIN?

Mr. Galasso: ummmmm….?

Krissy: I'LL B IN MY ROOM

I ran upstairs crying.

Kali: whats wrong

Tori: whats going on here

Krissy: I m moving

Tori and Kali: NOOOO! WHEN?

Krissy: tom.

We all cried in each others arms and Matter of time came on which made us cry harder especially Tori (cuz of Chris).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 New York

I walked out of our car and saw my new house.

Krissy: HOLY CRAP!

I walked inside the huge white house. It had huge rooms. In the backyard was a pool, hot tub, basketball court, soccer field and a track. Then I walked back inside and saw my stepbrother. He was helping move things into our new kitchen.

Frankie: heyy, I'm Frankie

Krissy: heyy, I'm Krissy

Frankie: having fun yet

Krissy: no, but I bet u r

Frankie: kinda, cuz now I live closer to Matt and Jesse

Krissy: who

Frankie: my friends

Krissy: oh…. Where is my room

Frankie: follow me

We walked into a bright pink and orange room. It was humongous. I had a walk in closet, a huge bed, desk w/ a flat screen computer, a huge plasma screen TV, and a cd player.

Krissy: OMG  
Frankie: wat

Krissy: this place is HUGE!

Frankie: lolz, well u r gonna meet 3 of my friends….maybe 4 today

Krissy: huh?

Frankie: one of them might be grounded…..like always

Flashback

Mrs. McCartney: Jesse put ur clothes away NOW

Jesse: will do mom

He walked down the hallway to his sister's room.

Jesse: (whispering) heyy Lea, I'll give u $5 if u put my clothes away

Lea: ok

She went to his room and put them away then Jesse gave her the $5 and she left.

Frankie: dude that money was fake play money

Jesse: dude my sis ain't ever gonna find out

Greg: no, but ur parents will

Matt: like always

Jesse: huh?

Chris: dude I don't think u have EVER gotten away w/ anything

Downstairs

Lea: mommy look what Jesse gave me

Mrs. McCartney: what 4 hunny

Lea: putting his clothes away, can I go by candy

Mr. McCartney: (whispers) I'll take her, u handle our son (louder) ok let's go

They left.

Mrs. McCartney: JESSE A. McCARTNEY

Upstairs

Chris Greg Frankie and Matt: told ya

His mom came storming in.

Chris: and we will leave now

F G and M: yepp

They left.

Mrs. McCartney: WHY DID U GIVE UR SISTER **FAKE** MONEY FOR DOING SOMETHING I ASKED **YOU** 2 DO?

Jesse: ummmmmmm…… well…. Idk

Mrs. McCartney: 1 week, now come w/ me

She dragged him into a room called the "Grounded room." It has a sheet of paper on the wall and every time one of the McCartney children are grounded they had to write

Date

Name

Why

And how long

Jesse had about 30 something entries, while his bro. and sis. Had 2 COMBINED! While in this room Jesse has 2 write an apology letter to his mom and dad, and whoever his bad doing affected. Then after this was done he was dragged into his room TV, cell phone, and computer all removed.

End of Flash back


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The doorbell rang. Frankie went and got it.

Frankie: heyy Matt, Chris and Greg

Jesse: don't forget about me

Frankie: not grounded?

Jesse: no…. actually I m snuck out

Frankie: ok dude w/e, guys this is Krissy my step sis and that is the smart one Matt, the stuck up one Greg, Mr. Spikey Chris, and trouble maker Jesse

G M C and J: WHAT!

Greg: I m not stuck up

Krissy: ur hawt

Greg: I no

Frankie: c

Matt: I m not smart

Krissy: square root of 144

Matt: 12!

Frankie: loser

Chris: dude my hair is sexi

Jesse: AND I M NOT A TROUBLE MAKER

Frankie: then y r u grounded

Jesse: errrr…… nvm

Krissy: lolz

We all sat down and started talking. Then there was a loud knock on the door.

Jesse: SHIT I M DEAD!

Mr. Galasso answered the door. In came a man and woman I m guessing are Jesse's rents cuz they looked really pissed off.

Mr. Mc: JESSE A. McCARTNEY

Mrs. Mc: COME W/ US

I could tell he was saying 'OH GREAT' in his head. The guys were trying not to crack up. Jesse got up slowly and walked towards his rents. They pulled him by his hair back to their house which was next door. The whole way you could hear…

Jesse: OOOOOWWWWWWW Y THE HAIR OWWWWWW LET GO

This only made them pull harder.

F G M and C: he is single

Krissy: WHAT!

Frankie: I no u like him

Krissy: ….how?

Chris: the way u look at him

Krissy: what can I say he is dreamy

Matt: w/e u say

At 8 o clock the guys left. We had dinner.

Krissy: OMG I met the hottest guy today

Mr. Galasso: Jesse?

Krissy: how do u no

Frankie: every one but Jesse probably knows

Mrs. Magathan: aww u have a lil crush

Krissy: ya so what when does school start

Frankie: tom.

Krissy: WHAT AS IN THE NEXT DAY

Frankie: yea

Krissy: ok

Everyone stared at me like I was psycho.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: we do not own anything you have heard of in this story!

Ch. 5 First day of school

The next morn. My alarm clock went off ant 6:15. OMG y do we have 2 get up at such an insane hour? I, like all normal people, went back to sleep. That didn't last long though.

Mrs. Magathan: sweetie, get up it's time for your first day of school

Krissy: u say that like it's a good thing

Frankie: u get 2 c Jesse

I shot up quickly, and I mean so quickly it scared them.

Mr. Galasso: wow somebody has a MAJOR crush

Krissy: what can I say, He is HAWT

Mrs. Magathan: w/e u say, just get ready

What to wear? It has 2 be cute, but not in the common obnoxious "please like me" way. I don't wanna try too hard, but I have 2 make a GREAT first impression. It could last the WHOLE year.

I ended up wearing my hair straight w/ random curls, a black choker, a pink tank top from A&F with a moose on the bottom, a white Henley from A&F, super light washed jeans from A&F that are destroyed, and pink ballet flats from American Eagle to top the look off.

BREAKFAST

Mrs. Magathan: aww… hunny u look really cute

Krissy: should I go change?

Mrs. Magathan: y?

Krissy: you think it's cute

Frankie: no, it looks good

Krissy: ok

Mrs. Magathan: huh?

Krissy: guys opinion, all that matters

Frankie: ty ty ty I try

I hit him playfully.

My mom left for work and me and Frankie took the short walk to the bus stop. We are in diff. schools because I am in 8th grade, and he is 10th w/ Chris, Greg and Matt. I am stuck w/ Jesse, WHICH IS FINE W/ ME!

Matt: sup?

Frankie: not much

Krissy: same

Chris: ready 4 school

Krissy: no, u?

Chris: nah, school is school

Greg: no really

Krissy: OMG I saw that 2

Jesse: REALLY?

Krissy: YEAH!

Chris: dude I said it

Krissy and Jesse: said what?

Frankie: never mind… so Jesse how long you get?

Jesse: 2 weeks, after my 1st punishment is over which ends 2day

Greg: by then u will be grounded 4 something else

Jesse: WILL NOT!

Matt: w/e u say

Just then the bus for middle school came.

Frankie: bye Krissy, Jesse u better take care of my sister or else dude

Jesse: I will

Me and Jesse got on the bus, and we both got out our schedules.

Krissy

1. Homeroom 2A

2. Math 3C

3. Chemistry 1F

4. English 3K

5. Lunch

6. History 2D

7. Gym/Art/Health

8. Spanish Trailer J

Jesse

1. Homeroom 2A

2. English 3F

3. Chemistry 1F

4. Math 3C

5. Lunch

6. History 2D

7. Gym/Art/Health

8. Spanish Trailer J

We were in homeroom, chemistry, lunch, history, special and Spanish together.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Homeroom

I am locker 232 and Jesse is 233 because no one comes between Magathan and McCartney.

"Are you trying out for any sports?" Jesse asked me. "Yeah, cheerleading and track, you?" I asked Jesse back. "Yeah baseball and soccer." Jesse answered sweetly. "Awesome!" I said.

AFTERSCHOOL

The rest of the guys get off at 2:00 and we get out at 2:30. They waited for me and Jesse outside. While walking out one of the guys sitting on a bench started yelling at Jesse.

"YO JESSE COME HERE!" Mark yelled to his friend Jesse. "Sorry dude I can't." Jesse said back to his red headed friend. "Awww…whats wrong scared?" Mark said back in a teasing voice. "No more like grounded." Jesse said flatly. "Awwww…..scared of the rents?" Mark teased back.

I could tell Jesse was about to go after him, and the guys and I dragged him about half way down the block.

"Ok, ok let me go I won't go after that pathetic loser." Jesse pleaded.

We let him go and he sprinted back to school and started beating up Mark. The principal came before Mark could even get a punch in so that meant Jesse was in even more trouble.

JESSE'S POV

The principal pulled me off of Mark and dragged me into his office. At this moment I knew my parents were gonna be involved. He made me sit down and 5 min. later my rents walked in. I immediately knew they pissed off.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. McCartney we are here to decide the appropriate punishment for your son Jesse." The principal informed my parents.

I opened my mouth to speak but...

"And the Vice Principal will escort him personally to detention now." The principal said cutting me off.

He dragged me in there... seriously people I CAN WALK WITH OUT YOUR HELP THANK YOU! But I knew a lot worse was to come.

AN HOUR OF DETENTION OVER YES! But now I have to face my incredibly strict rents.

I walked home and tried to sneak up to my room. I got there and closed the door. GOOD I AM SAFE FOR A LITTLE LONGER….NOT. As soon as I turned around I saw my mom and dad. They stared at me with eyes that could kill. It was so…..uncomfortable.

"SIT!" my father screamed at me. "But…" I started but was cut off. "SIT!" my father yelled at me again.

I obeyed.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" my mother screamed at me. I was becoming used to being asked this question, it happens every time before I get grounded. "I…he called me pathetic and scared." I replied knowing that it would not help me any. "SO YOU BEAT HIM UP?" my father yelled at me. "Y...yea." I said having no clue what to say to my furious parents. "WHY JESSE WHY?" my mother asked me. "I…I don't know" I said still having no clue how to answer my parents. "You know where you are going." My father said to me staring me straight in the eyes.

Yes, I did know where I was going, the dreaded grounded room. I can not believe they even made this room. It wasn't really meant for my brother or sister…it was all for me. They started it after I got grounded 6 times in a month. I can't seem to stay out of trouble.

"PLEASE DO NOT MAKE ME WRITE ONE TO MARK!" I begged. "You bet you are…NOW GO!" my mother demanded. "But..." I said, I really did not want to do this. "JESSE A. McCARTNEY!" my father yelled. I hate it when they use my full name. It always means I am in BIG trouble. "Jeez going…damn Greg was right." I said. I was surprised my parents didn't slap me; I knew they heard it too, but they just glared at me, and I knew it best to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 New School

I woke up the next morning to a scream.

Krissy: WHAT HAPPENED?

Mrs. Magathan: your brother fell out of bed

Krissy: oh… whatever… back to sleep

Mr. Galasso: No, time for school

I sighed and walked into my closet to pick out my day's clothes.

I wore a small pink mini, a black tank top, pink flip flops, a black choker and my blonde hair scrunched w/ a pink ribbon. I knew it looked a little inappropriate… but what the heck!

Frankie: OMG you look HOTT!

Krissy: lolz thanks

Mrs. Magathan: that skirt is WAY to short… CHANGE NOW!

Krissy: ah… no, bye mom

I walked down to the bus stop before they could stop me. I knew I was so dead when I got home… oh well.

BACK W/ FRANKIE

Mr. Galasso: Frankie, can you tell your sister she is sooo grounded when she gets home?

Frankie: fine dad bye

He walked down to the bus stop.

BACK WITH ME

Upon arrival I saw Jesse who was wearing a blue collared shirt, red tie, brown dress pants, and a blazer.

Jesse: my parents are temporarily sending me to the school for troubled boys

Krissy: that sucks! Who am I gonna hang out with?

Jesse: _sighs _I don't know, but I guess you'll have to make some friends

Then a bus came and it was for Jesse.

Jesse: bye guys

Everyone else: bye

Then Jesse got on the bus.

Chris: you so like him but he is too blonde to figure that out

Krissy: hey don't insult my future husband

Frankie: don't get your hopes up

Krissy: why?

Frankie: cause like every girl in the world wants Jesse and I don't want you to be upset if he doesn't pick you

Krissy: okay what haven't you told me…how does every girl know Jesse?

Frankie: Dream Street…oh I didn't tell you…

Krissy: YOU GUYS ARE DREAM STREET!

Guys: ….yea

Krissy: and you didn't tell me because….?

Greg: you never asked or noticed

Krissy: good enough for me

Just then my bus came.

AT SCHOOL

I went and sat on the school steps. A brunette girl came up and sat with me.

Becka: hi I'm Becka

Krissy: What's up I'm Krissy

Becka: wanna hang my bff is in high school now

Krissy: sure the guy I hung with got into trouble and his parents sent him to the troubled kid's school, his name is Jesse

Becka: McCartney?

Krissy: yea…you know him?

Becka: mine is Chris Trousdale

Krissy: I KNOW HIM!

Becka: how do you know the guys?

Krissy: well my mom married Mr. Galasso so Frankie is my step brother and I know all of his friends

Becka: you are so lucky

Krissy: why?

Becka: Chris practically lives at Frankie's house and you get to see him everyday and I never see him anymore

Krissy: well wanna come to my house after school and do homework?

Becka: SURE!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 BECKA!

Becka and I walked back to my house. On our way we caught up with Jesse who was struggling with 4 textbooks, 3 workbooks, and 12 copybooks.

"I officially have NO life!" Jesse moaned.

"Awwww…heyy!" Becka said laughing.

"OMG IT'S BECKA!" Jesse said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Becka replied laughing.

He dropped his books and hugged Becka.

"JESSE!" Mr. McCartney yelled from the doorway to the McCartney home.

"Sorry I have to go before I get in even more trouble… see ya later." Jesse said.

"Bye!" I said smiling as Jesse hugged me.

Jesse walked over to his house and walked up to his dad who closed the door behind Jesse.

"Do you like him?" Becka asked me.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Ah…yea, does he know?"

"No…and you CAN'T tell him!"

"Ok, I won't!"

We walked into my house.

"OMG your house is HUGE!" Becka said amazed.

"Thanks…heyy Frankie!" I said greeting my brother.

"Heyy, who is your friend?" Frankie asked

"BECKA!" Chris asked.

"CHRIS!" Becka said excitedly.

They ran up and hugged.

"Wow, you have changed." Chris said looking at her.

"Good or bad?" Becka asked.

"Definitely good!"

"WOW BECKA, YOU DO LOOK DIFFERENT!" Matt said finally remembering her.

"You look hott!" Greg said.

"Thanks!" Becka said laughing.

"Well, I am going to go change and get a snack." I said.

"I'll stay with Chris and catch up." Becka said.

I went up to my room and changed into white GUESS? sweat pants and a black SIMPLE PLAN tee.

"Heyy Becka, ready?" I asked.

"Yepp, sorry Chris I have to do homework with Krissy." Becka said.

"Okay, well me and the guys well except Jesse are going to see in the mix." Chris said.

"Okay bye guys." I said.

"Stay safe…" Frankie started.

"Ok, ok." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't let anyone in this house with out…" Frankie started.

"_Cough…_overprotective…_cough"_ Greg said.

"SHUT UP!" Frankie said.

NARRATOR'S POV

The guys left leaving the girls alone.

"Thank God they are gone." Krissy said and Becka laughed. "Let's do our Math first, I hate it the most."

"Yea, same." Becka agreed.

They spent an hour and a half on homework and then they got a snack and listened to the radio when "They don't understand" came on.

"They say were just playing games, that it isn't real, uh, but it is what we feel, oh yea, and they say it doesn't make sense that were just wasting time uh!" Becka started.

"And they wonder why, yea." Krissy sang.

"You know we got our own special language." Frankie sang walking in the room.

"That only we can speak." Greg sang.

They all started cracking up.

"What's up?" Greg asked.

"I'm bored." Becka and Krissy said at the same time.

"Let's play basketball then." Frankie suggested.

"YEAH!" everyone agreed.

They went outside and played. Krissy looked up at Jesse's window and saw him staring out with sad eyes. He opened the window and dropped a letter down. Then he went back to his homework. Krissy picked up the letter and started to read it…

Dear Krissy,

I see you are having a lot of fun with Becka. Lolz, just don't forget about me. I will be back at school in a month. There is something I have to tell you though. I really like you and was wondering. Will you go out with me/be my girlfriend?

Love Jesse

"OMG!" Krissy said excitedly.

"What?" Becka asked.

"Read this…" Krissy said handing Becka the letter.

Becka read it.

"OMG what are you going to say?" Becka asked.

"Be right back." Krissy said turning to go into the house.

"Where are you going?" Becka asked.

"Write him a response…duh!" Krissy said laughing.

"Oh okay!" Becka said.

Krissy left and came back 3 min. later.

"Can I read it?" Becka asked.

"Sure!" Krissy said.

All it said was 'HELL YA!'

"How are you going to get it up to him?" Becka asked.

"Attach it to a tennis ball and throw it through his open window." Krissy said.

"Oh… why didn't I think of that?" Becka said laughing.

Krissy threw it and made it on the first shot!

"TOUCHDOWN! You have great aim." Becka said.

"YESSS! I know!" Krissy said laughing.

Jesse went and got the ball. Then he read it and looked out the window and smiled. Then he shut the window and went inside.

"Well I have to go…I'll see you tomorrow." Becka said.

"Bye!" Krissy said and hugged Becka.

Becka left and Krissy went over and joined the rest of the guys.

"Frankie guess what just happened!" Krissy said.

"What?" Frankie asked.

"Jesse just asked me out! Oh yea go me!" Krissy said laughing.

"Oh cool, but to bad you not going to." Frankie said in his big brother mode again.

"Why?" Krissy asked.

"Because I don't want you to date a guy." Frankie said.

"Well too bad you aren't the boss of me!" Krissy said.

"Well my dad is!" Frankie said.

"Well he is not my real dad!" Krissy said.

"GUYS STOP!" Matt yelled.

"Fine…" Krissy and Frankie said.

"Where did Becka go?" Chris asked.  
"Why do you care?" Krissy asked.

"I…I…" Chris tried to say.

"Chris likes her!" Frankie said.

"FRANKIE!" Chris said.

"Oh…ha, well I am going to go take a shower…yea." Krissy said laughing.

Krissy walked into the house and through the kitchen and got immediately stopped by her parents.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING THIS MORNING?" Mrs. Magathan yelled.

Krissy just stared at the two completely confused.

"You are grounded for the rest of the night, no TV, no computer, and no phone!" Mr. Galasso said.

"What! Why?" Krissy asked still confused.

"Our little incident this morning." Mrs. Magathan said.

"Ohhh…" Krissy said realizing.

"ROOM NOW!" Mr. Galasso yelled.

"Jeez going!" Krissy said shaking head.

'_This is so unfair, it was just a stupid outfit and no one at school had a problem with it…damn parents can be so annoying sometimes…' _

A.N. Ok this chapter I think was pretty boring and all, but the good stuff is coming up I promise! Including what Jesse's school is like, one couple has sex…but who? And who else will get together…and Halloween is also in the near future…it won't be as eventful as it was in It Happens Every time… if you have read it but it still will be good I promise! Review and I will update…all I need is one review and we are satisfied! So review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Jesse's school

The next morning Frankie woke Krissy up.

"What do you want?" Krissy asked coldly while rolling over.

"It's time for school…" Frankie mumbled.

"Whatever, LEAVE NOW!" Krissy said still mad from yesterday.

'"Look I'm really sorry, I can't and shouldn't tell you who to date." Frankie said apologetically.

"Apology accepted…" Krissy said hugging Frankie, "Now can you leave so I can get dressed?"

"Oh right sorry…" Frankie said leaving.

He left and Krissy got dressed into jeans, an orange cami, a pink shrug and brown Burkens. She pulled her blonde hair in a high pony. Then they ate and walked to the bus stop. Jesse, Chris and Matt were already there.

"Hey guys!" Krissy said.

"Hi!" Jesse said happily.

Jesse and Krissy started to flirt, but then Jesse's bus came and he had to leave.

"Bye guys!" Jesse said.

"Bye Jesse." Krissy said hugging Jesse.

WITH JESSE

Jesse walked into his school and went to his classroom and sat down at his desk next to his new friend, Alex.

"TIME TO TAKE ROLL, EVERYONE UP….NOW!" the teacher demanded.

"Yes sir…" the class said standing up.

"McCARTNEY WHERE IS YOUR BLAZER?" the teacher asked.

"In my locker sir!" Jesse said.

"GET IT NOW!" the teacher demanded.

"Yes sir!" Jesse said.

He walked out of the classroom and got his blazer put it on and then went back.

"NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 50!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes sir 1…2…4…" Jesse started and messed up counting.

"STOP! NOW GIMME 100!" the teacher demanded.

"1…2…skip a few…99…100!" Jesse said.

"THAT'S IT PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" the teacher demanded.

"Going!" Jesse said.

He walked to the principal's office and waited till he got called in.

"Jesse, you have two days of detention for disrespecting the teacher." The principal said.

"Ok." Jesse sighed.

"Now go back to class." The principal said.

"Yes sir." Jesse said.

KRISSY AND BECKA'S SCHOOL

It was now lunch time and the two girls were in line for food.

"I can NOT wait for a month." Krissy said impatiently.

"Why?" Becka asked confused.

"I can go out with Jesse then!" Krissy said.

"You are so lucky to have him." Becka said.

"Chris likes you." Krissy said randomly.

"WHAT?" Becka yelled in surprise.

"Dude, I wasn't speaking Spanish…Chris…likes…you!" Krissy said laughing.

"OMG really?" Becka asked excitedly.

"Yep, he told me last night." Krissy said.

"AHHHH!" Becka screamed happily.

"We are both going to have like BOYFRIENDS!" Krissy said laughing.

BACK WITH JESSE

The bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"CLASS YOU MAY STAND UP AND GO TO YOUR BUSES…McCARTNEY STAY HERE!" the teacher said.

"Yes sir." Jesse mumbled.

The class all left and Jesse was left with the teacher.

"DROP AND GIMME 150 NOW!" the teacher yelled.

"But I am going to be late for detention!" Jesse said.

"200 NOW!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes sir." Jesse said not wanting to be even later for detention.

Jesse barley did 200 and then was 15 minutes late for detention and got another day added for tardiness. Afterwards he walked home and saw Krissy.

"Hey Krissy!" Jesse said.

"Oh heyy Jess, aren't you grounded?" Krissy asked confused.

"Yea, I'm on my way home from detention though." Jesse said.

"You little bad boy." Krissy said laughing.

Jesse laughed and then leaned in and kissed her.

"Well I have to go before I get grounded even more." Jesse said.

"Ok, don't do anything bad so we can go out." Krissy said.

"Ok." Jesse said laughing.

He kissed her again and then went in his house. Krissy walked into her house like she was in a dream.

"Why are you so happy?" Frankie asked noticing his sister's odd facial expression.

"Jesse kissed me!" Krissy said.

"HE WHAT?" Frankie said.

"He kissed me!" Krissy said happily.

"No…no…no…" Frankie said freaking out.

"Frankie what the heck is wrong, I love him!" Krissy said starting to get mad.

"You barley even know him!" Frankie yelled.

"WHY THE FRICK DO YOU CARE!" Krissy said running past the kitchen where her parents were and up to her room. (A.N. haha frick… hey her parents were there lolz)

She lay down on her bed and started to cry. Frankie sighed and ran up after her.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"Leave me alone." Krissy said.

"I'm sorry." Frankie said.

"Just leave!" Krissy said.

"I'm sorry…it's just you are the only sister I've ever had and all and I just want to protect you.

"Aww…Frankie that is so sweet." Krissy said.

The two teens hugged.

"Ok, well the guys are all sleeping over because it is Friday." Frankie said.

"Even Jesse?" Krissy asked hopefully.

"Surprisingly yes." Frankie said.

"YES! I am going to call Becka and invite her over." Krissy said.

"Ok, well I am going to go." Frankie said.

They hugged and then Frankie left. Krissy called Becka and Becka was able to come over.

The door bell rang and Krissy went and got it.

"Heyy!" Krissy said to Matt who was at the door.

"Hey!" Matt said.

"Frankie is in the basement, come on." Krissy said.

The two started to head down and they started talking but then the door bell rang again and all three went up to get it. It was Jesse, Greg, and Chris.

"Hey guys! Krissy said and then kissed Jesse.

"Hey Krissy!" Chris and Greg said and Jesse said nothing. (A.N. no not because he is being shy, because he is kissing Krissy! Yay!...of course, this is Krissy!)

"Ok, we will downstairs!" Frankie said because Jesse and Krissy started making out.

Frankie rolled his eyes and the four of them walked downstairs.

"Ha, that got them to leave!" Jesse said laughing.

"Yea, hey you can go down if you want, or you could wait up here with me for Becka." Krissy said.

"Well, I am gonna go down and talk to the guys because I haven't seen them in forever and I think Frankie will kill me if I stay up here alone with his little sister." Jesse said and Krissy laughed.

Jesse kissed Krissy and then went downstairs and sat on the couch with the guys. Krissy went into the family room and put on a CD and grabbed a magazine, PopStar! (A.N. Ahh I love that magazine cuz they like always have atleast something about Jesse in it!) She found an article about Dream Street in it and started to read it. She started laughing at one of the questions.

Popstar: So Jesse, all the fans are dying to know, are you single?

Jesse: Yes, as of right now I am because it is really hard to have a girlfriend while touring because I am never home, but we do have a HUGE break coming up, from the last week of August till umm about the second week in January we are home the whole time, the tour will start January 16th I believe.

"Ha, he did get a girl…Me!" Krissy said to herself.

DING DONG! Krissy shut the magazine and then turned off her CD and went and got the door. It was of course, Becka.

"Hey!" Becka said.

"Hey!" Krissy hugged her.

"So how many of the guys are here?" Becka said.

"Well…all of them, they all seem to like this house!" Krissy said.

"Ya, I haven't heard of them going anywhere but here." Krissy said.

"Haha, I know." Becka said.

"Come on let's go downstairs." Krissy said knowing Becka was dying to see her love, Chris.

They headed down and sat down on the couch. The seating went like this the biggest couch was Jesse then Krissy and then Becka and then Chris. Then on the two bean bags, Matt and Greg then Frankie was on the lounge chair.

"So Jesse how did you get your parents to let you come over tonight." Matt asked.

"Well it took forever, but I said that I will baby-sit my brother and sister whenever they need me to with out pay." Jesse said. "Oh yea, and they feel really bad about making me switch schools so that also helped."

"Awwww…hey anyone up for some truth or dare?" Krissy asked.

"Ok, I'll go first!" Greg said. "Chris, truth or dare?"

"Umm…dare." Chris said wanting to be brave.

"I dare you to go make out with Becka." Greg said grinning evilly.

"Um…well I guess I have to…" Chris said blushing really hard.

He turned and started making out with Becka. They both REALLY enjoyed it…

"Umm…Becka will you go out with me, you know be my girlfriend?" Chris asked.

"Yes!" Becka said.

"Awwww…" Krissy said jokingly.

"Oh shut it!" Chris and Becka said.

"Hey don't talk to my girl like that!" Jesse said hugging Krissy.

"Awwww…" Chris and Becka said.

"Oh shut it." Krissy and Jesse said.

"DINNER!" Mrs. Galasso yelled from upstairs.

"FOOD!" Matt, Greg, and Frankie yelled.

The three got up and ran upstairs.

"What are we eating?" Frankie asked.

"PIZZA!" Mrs. Galasso.

"YEAH!" Frankie, Greg, and Matt screamed.

"Someones over excited about food!" Krissy said laughing.

"Well I am tired of watching the four of you constantly flirting." Frankie said.

"Aww does someone feel left out?" Jesse asked.

"YES!" Matt, Greg, and Frankie said.

"Well I do have two really close friends back in Florida; if they come up I can hook you up." Krissy offered grabbing a slice of pizza.

"I call one!" Frankie said.

"And I get the other." Greg said.

"And I get the last one!" Matt said.

"Matt, there are only two of them!" Krissy said.

"Oohh…" Matt said.

"Learn to count!" Greg said laughing.

"Shut up!" Matt said.

They all ate their pizza and then went downstairs to watch a movie. The girls wanted to watch Holiday in the sun but the guys said it was too chick movie. They played ultimate rock paper scissors shoot and the girls won so they got to watch Holiday in the sun. (A.N. ha that is a great movie, lolz play is in it and there are some fine guys! Hehe lolz Becka and I have a lot of insiders with this movie…She's not crazy! lolz)

"Us against the world!" Jesse sang.

"Dude are you gay?" Frankie asked.

"Yes!" Jesse said.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Dude I am happy, gay means happy!" Jesse said rolling his eyes.

"Ohh..." everyone said.

"I love you!" Krissy said.

"I love you too." Jesse said.

"They are a great singing group!" Matt said. (A.N. haha get it U2 as in the singers of like Vertigo lolz…not really that funny, but lolz)

They all fell asleep on the floor in sleeping bags. Becka got one couch though, and Krissy got the other. On the floor it was: Frankie then Matt, then Jesse, then Chris, and then Greg.

The next morning Matt woke up really early and noticed everyone else was still sound asleep. After 5 minutes he got bored.

"I'M UP!" Matt said loudly.

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.

"What time is it?" Frankie asked half asleep.

"7:31!" Matt said perkily.

"Go back to bed!" Chris said.

"NO!" Matt yelled.

"If you shut up I will hook you up with a friend of mine!" Becka said.

"Ok shutting up!" Matt said.

Matt eventually got really bored so he fell back asleep. They all woke up at 12:53.

"Morning." Krissy said getting up.

"Try afternoon!" Matt said.

"Whatever, same diff!" Krissy said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Frankie said.

They all went upstairs and ate.

"Let's go to the mall!" Krissy said randomly.

"Yea!" Becka agreed.

"NO WAY! I am not shopping with girls!" Frankie said immediately.

"Jesse!" Krissy said with the puppy dog face.

"OK!" Jesse said.

"Awwww I love you!" Krissy said.

"I love you too!" Jesse said.

They began to make out.

"You two make a cute couple." Frankie said.

"Mood swings!" Matt said.

"Huh?" Frankie asked confused.

"Dude and I thought Matt was blonde…let alone Jesse!" Greg said.

Jesse pulled away.

"SAY WHAT!" Jesse said.

"Nothing, go back to your girlfriend." Greg said.

"OK!" Jesse said and went back to making out with Krissy.

"Please, Chris, will you go shopping with me?" Becka said putting on a sad face.

"OK!" Chris said.

Becka laughed and then Krissy pulled away.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Krissy said.

"Yea, me too!" Becka said.

Both girls went upstairs to Krissy's room and got changed.

Krissy wore her blonde hair wavy, a green cami, a light green shrug, a striped scarf, blue jeans, a brown belt, and a brown purse.

Becka wore her brown hair in two ponies, a cowboy hat, a silver necklace with a silver heart, a purple cami, a purple shrug, a tan mini, and brown cowboy boots.

Then they walked downstairs to the family room where the guys were. They had also changed.

"Ye haw! Giddy-up cow girl!" Chris said when he saw Becka.

Becka laughed and kissed him.

"Ready guys?" Krissy asked.

"No!" Matt, Frankie, and Greg said.

The guys all grabbed a hat and sunglasses so they wouldn't get recognized and then they headed out to the cars. Matt, Krissy, Jesse and Greg went together, and Chris, Becka and Frankie went together.

They arrived at the mall and all got out.

A.N. wanna find out more, well then review I need at least 2!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 Mall!

"Where first?" Becka asked walking through the doors.

"Food court!" Frankie said.

"Mary-go-round!" Matt said and they all looked at him like he had five heads, "What its fun, I like getting the blue horsie!"

"Hollister!" Krissy said looking over at Jesse.

"Hollister!" Jesse said immediately after just so he could be with Krissy.

"Hmmm…food court or my lady?" Chris said pondering.

Becka whacked Chris on the back of his head.

"OWW! I was just kidding! Hollister it is." Chris said.

So they all went into Hollister. The girls tried on really random things and picked out some stuff for the guys to try on. By the end of the day the girls each had 12 bags and the guys didn't have any.

"We better get back home, mom wants us before dinner, and you guys can eat and spend the night again if you want." Frankie said walking out the door.

They all went back to Frankie's and ended up spending the night, even Jesse.

"Wow, they must feel really bad." Krissy said.

"Yea, they do…you are off on Monday right?" Jesse asked.

"Yea, why?" Krissy asked.

"Well on Monday I am allowed to have two people come then and I want you to come." Jesse said.

"Ok, who is the other person you are bringing?" Krissy asked.

"Chris, he already said yes." Jesse said.

The two were upstairs in Krissy's room on her bed talking. (A.N. No not in that way!) Frankie started to get nervous about his sister and Jesse upstairs alone so he called them down.

"JESSE! KRISSY!" Frankie yelled up the steps.

"What?" they both asked back.

"Come on down, we are starting a game of truth or dare!" Frankie said.

"Ok, in a minute!" they both said.

Frankie waited at the bottom of the steps for them to come down. When they did they all went to the basement and started truth or dare.

Monday Morning

Mr. and Mrs. Galasso and Frankie walked into Krissy's room on Monday morning.

"Sweetie, get up!" Mrs. Galasso and Krissy just moaned. "You are going to school with Jesse!"

Krissy immediately got up with a big wide smile on her face.

"Ok then…" Mr. Galasso said looking at her oddly.

"What can I say; he has amazingly beautiful blonde hair that goes into those gorgeous flowing green eyes of his, a smile that lights up my world, and lips that are so kissable!" Krissy said going off in her own little "dreamland."

"And I thought our fans were crazy!" Frankie said rolling his eyes.

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Krissy said.

She threw her pillow at him.

"Now, can everyone leave, I have to look beautiful for the love of my life!" Krissy said.

"Whatever you say." Frankie said walking out.

They left and Krissy got changed. She wore brown UGGs, pink, white, and brown camo pants, a pink tee, and her hair in a messy bun. Then she threw on a jean jacket. She went downstairs and over to Jesse's house.

"Heyy baby!" Jesse said giving her a kiss.

He was wearing his normal school uniform. Chris arrived 3 minutes later; he was driving them to school.

"Bye mom, see ya later." Jesse said.

"Bye sweetie, make sure you come home straight after detention!" Mrs. McCartney said.

"Ok mom." Jesse said.

Chris followed Jesse's directions to the schooled and they pulled into the parking lot.

"Wow, this doesn't look to inviting." Chris said looking around.

"Tell me about it!" Jesse said.

They walked into the school. Jesse led them to the back of the classroom where they were going to sit with the other visitors.

"Bye babe." Jesse said kissing Krissy.

He went up to his seat and sat down.

"TIME FOR ATTENDANCE! STAND UP!" the teacher said.

"Yes sir." The whole class mumbled.

"Holy crap, it's like military school!" Chris whispered to Krissy.

"Ya, my poor baby!" Krissy whispered back.

"MATH HOMEWORK OUT NOW!" he said.

"We had Math homework!" Jesse asked.

"Yes McCartney, you and Tomlensen don't seem to have it done, UP HERE NOW!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes sir." Blake and Jesse mumbled rolling their eyes.

"50 and 25 NOW!" the teacher said.

"Huh?" Krissy whispered to Chris.

"Who knows…" Chris whispered back.

"How come he only had to do 25?" Jesse asked pissed.

"Because you called out and now because of your comment you can do 75!" the teacher said.

Jesse sighed and then got down and did the push ups. After doing his 75 he took his seat again.

AFTER SCHOOL

Krissy and Chris sat on the steps and waited for Jesse who was in detention.

"Heyy guys, ready to go?" Jesse asked coming out of the school.

"Ya…awwww you poor boy, I bet you can't wait to get out of there." Krissy said giving Jesse a hug.

"Ya….it totally sucks!" Jesse said.

ONE MONTH LATER

It is now October 28th. Jesse is now back at Westchester Middle.

"KRISSY! GET UP NOW!" Jesse said going into Krissy's room to wake her up for school.

"Ugh…later…" Krissy said rolling over.

"If you get up I'll give you a kiss!" Jesse said.

Krissy shot up.

"Kiss me baby one more time!" Krissy said.

Jesse laughed and kissed her.

"Ok, well I guess I will leave so you can get dressed." Jesse said.

"Oh no that is not necessary." Krissy said.

Frankie stormed in upon hearing this and grabbed Jesse's arm.

"Oh yes, it is very, very necessary!" Frankie said dragging Jesse out.

Krissy rolled her eyes and laughed at Frankie. She got dressed into a gray long sleeve tee, jeans, a pink and orange scarf, and pink UGG clogs. She then went down to the kitchen.

"I'm ready!" Krissy said.

AT SCHOOL

They all went to their homeroom. The teacher started attendance.

"Yo, Becka what are you and Chris being for Halloween?" Krissy whispered to Becka who sat next to her.

"A cheerleader and Chris is going to be a football player." Becka whispered back, "You?"

"Prince Charming and Cinderella." Krissy said.

"Awwww that is soo cute!" Becka said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jesse asked in a normal speaking tone AKA he wasn't whispering like the girls had been.

Becka and Krissy both looked up and saw that the teacher was no longer in the classroom.

"What we are being for Halloween." Becka said.

"Oh…I am being a school girl like Britney Spears." Brie, a girl in their class that they became friends with, said.

"Brie, you are already a slut, why do you need to dress up for Halloween?" Ami another girl in their class said.

"Shut up Ami, you are such a bitch, no one likes you." Victor, Brie's boyfriend, said.

"Shut up Victor! You're an ass, and unlike my hot boyfriend, you aren't on the football team, you aren't a soccer player, and well you lack hotness in everyway." Ami said rudely.

"Umm Ami, your so-called-boyfriend hates your guts, rumor has it he dumped you last week." Krissy said.

"Shut up new girl, just because you date the hottest and most talented guy in school doesn't make you popular…like muah." Ami said.

"Too bad you will never ever have a chance with me now; I don't date girls who insult my girlfriends." Jesse said. "Oh and thanks for the compliment, it's nice to know I'm hott."

Ami turned around and saw Jesse sitting there. Her mouth dropped open because she had no clue he was right there.

"Umm…umm…yea I'm gonna go sit over there." Ami said grabbing her stuff quickly and going and sitting in an empty desk at the front or geeky section of the class.

The bell rang and they all left their homerooms and moved on to their next class. They had about 15 minutes to get there so the three just hung around at Becka's locker. (A.N. so not true at my school, I have like five minutes to get to my classes and like no time to go to my locker lolz)

"So what are you girls doing after school?" Jesse asked.

"Track practice." Krissy said.

"Soccer practice…you?" Becka asked.

"I have rehearsal…" Jesse said.

The warning bell rang meaning they only had two minutes left and they said bye and headed to their classes.

REHEARSAL

All the guys except Jesse and Chris were at rehearsal.

"UGH! WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE BOYS!" Claudia said frustrated.

10 minutes later Jesse and Chris ran in.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Claudia immediately asked.

"Stuck in traffic." Chris said and Claudia nodded going to give them a break.

"Yea…ummm there were these evil bunnies and they like started to attack the cars." Jesse said adding to the story to make it seem more realistic.

"I see….20!" Claudia said now realizing that Chris had lied.

"But…." Chris started to protest.

"NOW!" Claudia demanded.

OUTSIDE

"Nice going Jess!" Chris said starting to run the laps.

"What did I do!" Jesse asked confused.

"Wow…B-L-O-N-D-E!" Chris said.

'Nah uh!" Jesse said.

Claudia noticed that the two were talking.

"Less talking, more running!" Claudia said and Frankie, Greg, and Matt started cracking up.

Jesse stopped running and looked over at them.

"WHATS SO FUNNY!" Jesse asked.

"McCARTNEY KEEP GOING NOW!" Claudia said.

"Errr…what did I ever do to you?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, just shut up and keep going!" Chris said.

BECKA AND KRISSY

They met up after practice. They both headed over to Krissy's house and changed. Neither of them had any homework so they both decided to watch Dream Street Live. When they were in the middle of Hooked on you the games all came home and walked up stairs to Krissy's room.

"OH GOD I LOOK TERRIBLE!" Matt said blocking his eyes with his hand.

"I look sexi!" Greg said laughing.

"Ewww turn it off PLEASE!" Frankie said.

Krissy laughed and hit the pause button on the remote.

"Awww you guys are soo…." Krissy started.

"Tired and sore!" Jesse said.

"Yea, me too thanks to you Jess!" Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Becka asked.

"Well me and Jesse were late for rehearsal and I told Claudia that we got stuck in traffic and she was going to drop the subject and let us off the hook, but blonde boy over here started going off on how there were these evil bunnies that started attacking cars!" Chris said giving Jesse a look. "And Claudia made us do 20 laps."

"Hey bunnies are evil!" Matt said and Krissy and Becka looked at him weird, but the guys were used to it so they thought nothing of it.

"Well we were late because you had to do your hair!" Jesse said.

"Nah uh you were watching TV!" Chris said.

"Waiting for you!" Jesse said.

"TV!" Chris said.

"YOU!" Jesse said.

"YOU!" Chris screamed.

Krissy decided she had enough of this so she went up and started making out with Jesse. Frankie did not like this at all and was about to pull Jesse away when Mr. Galasso walked in…DUN DUN DUN!

A.N. Reviews please, I want 5 and I will update!


	11. Authors Note!

Hey I only need two more reviews if you want me to update!!!! It is gonna get good too!


	12. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 Girls in hot tubs and guys taking their clothes off

"Kristina Magathan!" Mr. Galasso yelled upon seeing his daughter making out.

Krissy pulled away from Jesse and looked over at her dad.

"Hi dad…" Krissy said nervously. "What's up?"

Mr. Galasso looked at Krissy with a 'you should know what's up' look.

"Ok, ok, ok…won't happen again…k?" Krissy said and Mr. Galasso nodded.

He and Frankie had a very big problem with Krissy dating, but because it was Jesse this did give them a sense of relief though because they know all about Jesse and they knew his family.

HALLOWEEN

The girls did not have school on this day and Becka had spent the night over at Krissy's the night before. The guys of DS had a meeting that morning at 8 and all of them except for Jesse had school.

"Morning!" Becka said once they had both gotten up.

"Haha, more like afternoon…breakfast?" Krissy asked.

'Umm…yea sure, IHOP?" Becka asked and Krissy nodded.

Becka had her hair in a high pony and she had a pink long sleeve polo, jeans, and pink UGGs. Krissy had basically the same except for hers were orange.

They decided to ride their bikes there because it was becoming a little to cold to walk. When they got there they got pancakes and eggs and ate. Then they went back to the house and then went back to the house. When they walked in Mrs. Galasso was making pumpkin pie and they decided to help. Once it was done:

"So what do you want to do now?" Krissy asked Becka.

"I don't care." Becka said. (A.N. hmmm sound familiar Becka? Lolz she always says this when I ask her what she wants to do)

"Fine…hot tub?" Krissy asked.

"Sure!" Becka said.

They both went up to Krissy's room and Krissy got changed into a hot pink bikini with a rhinestone heart in the top corner. Becka, in the bathroom, got changed into a black bikini with pink and yellow designs around the edges.

They went out and hopped into the hot tub. Krissy looked over at Jesse's yard and was him mowing the lawn, shirtless! AHH! Becka rolled her eyes.

"So Frankie still hasn't given his full approval of Jesse, huh?" Becka asked.

"No, and I don't think he ever will…I mean come on it's Jesse we are talking about here, Frankie knows him and could kick his ass, its not like I'm dating some weird complete stranger!" Krissy said.

"I think it is cute that you have such a protective older brother though." Becka said.

"Well its not so cute when he is yours…and when he isn't your only older bro." Krissy said.

"Wait, you have other siblings?" Becka asked.

"Yea, I never told you what happened to my parents, did I?" Krissy asked.

"No…but please do explain." Becka said.

"Well my mom and dad got divorced because they were like constantly fighting and all that, then my older brother, Kelan, and my older sisters, Kyndra and Lexie are with my dad now. They all live in Oregon and I haven't seen any of them since the divorce which was three years ago." Krissy said.

"Wow, have you at least talked to them at all?" Becka asked and Krissy shook her head no.

"I don't even know their phone number or address…all I know is that they live, or lived in Oregon." Krissy said.

"Wow…that really sucks." Becka said.

"So, what about you…do you have any siblings or any of that stuff." Krissy asked.

"No, I am an only child…and my parents are still together." Becka said.

"So were you like born here?" Krissy asked.

"Yea, I was born and raised here. I have never lived in any other house than the one I do now, how 'bout you?" Becka asked.

"Well I have lived all over the place, I was born in Los Angeles, then when I was two my family moved us all out to Hawaii for my dad's work and then my parents split and my mom got custody of me and we moved to Florida three years ago where my mom met Mr. Galasso and then well I moved here." Krissy said.

Jesse had now finished the lawn and came over to the girls.

"Come on in." Krissy said and Jesse got in and sat next to his girlfriend.

"So, did you know that your girlfriend lived in Hawaii?" Becka asked Jesse.

"No, babe you did?" Jesse asked Krissy a little surprised.

"Haha, yea like three years ago." Krissy said.

"That is so cool, so how are you guys doing?" Jesse asked.

"Warm…well kind of." Krissy said dropping a hint of which Jesse got and he wrapped his arm around Krissy to warm her up.

Becka sighed.

"I wish Chris was here right now." Becka said.

All of a sudden arms wrapped around her and she turned around and saw Chris standing there. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Glad to know I am loved!" Chris said.

"Come on and get in." Becka said.

Chris and the other guys got in. The all barely fit, but they did it. Jesse and Krissy started to kiss, but Frankie cleared his throat and they stopped.

"So what did you guys do today?" Matt asked.

"We went to IHOP and then helped my mom make pumpkin pie, and then here we are." Krissy said.

"I mowed the grass…my parents said I had to or they would ground me." Jesse said.

"He mowed it SHIRTLESS!" Krissy said happily and Jesse smiled.

"Yep, I did it just for you because I knew you would like it." Jesse said laughing.

Frankie rolled his eyes.

"Well I have to go out to the mall with my dad to get something for my mom's birthday, so can I hop in your shower and get changed real quick?" Becka asked and Frankie and Krissy nodded.

"We have one in the guest room, do you know where that is?" Frankie asked.

"Yea…I do, thanks guys…be right back." Becka said.

She went up to the guest room and got into the shower. Chris got out of the hot tub and had to go to the bathroom. He went to the bathroom and went to go check on Becka. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Becka asked.

"Chris."

"Oh, come on in." Becka said.

Chris walked in and saw Becka wearing only a towel and looking in her bag.

"Hey, just came to check up on you." Chris said and Becka laughed and leaned over and kissed him.

One kiss led to making out and then well the towel and Chris' clothes were…lost and well we all should know what happened next…and for those of you who don't just wow.

The house phone rang and Mrs. Galasso answered it. She talked to her sister and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mr. Galasso asked.

"My sister, she wanted to borrow one of the books that I have, I'm going to go get it." Mrs. Galasso said.

She walked into the guest room to get the book and she saw Becka and Chris lying under the covers sound asleep with just the comforter over them. DUN DUN DUN!

BACK IN THE HOT TUB

"I'm bored!" Krissy said after awhile and Jesse smiled.

"I know what we can do." Jesse said and started making out with Krissy, and guess who had a BIG problem with this…Frankie.

"STOP!" Frankie said and Krissy pulled apart from Jesse for a second.

"NO!" Krissy said and then she and Jesse went at it again.

"For all of our sakes, please stop." Greg said not really wanting to see, and really not wanting to see how mad Frankie would get.

Jesse pulled apart.

"Fine, only 'cuz I have to baby-sit my brother and sister." Jesse said.

He kissed Krissy good bye and then got out and walked across the lawn to his house.

Back in the guest room….

Wanna know what happened…WELL U GOT 2 REVIEW! Hahaha lolz I need 2!


	13. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Halloween night fun

A.N. sorry I haven't updated in like forever… school has been so friggin crazy and all and then I had some friend stuff and all and yea…but here is the next chappy!! Hope u enjoy… Luv Krissy

"Chris…Becka…" Mrs. Magathan said softly shaking them to wake up.

"Oh crap…h...hi Mrs. Magathan." Becka said blushing.

"Did…did you guys do it?" Mrs. Magathan asked.

"Umm…well you see…umm yea kinda." Chris said getting embarrassed.

"Are you going to tell our parents?" Becka asked really hoping that the answer would be a no.

"If she doesn't…then I will." Mr. Galasso said walking into the room realizing what had just happened.

Both Becka and Chris sighed.

"Um… maybe you should just let it go hun…everyone makes mistakes." Mrs. Magathan said.

"Fine… I won't tell them…" Mr. Galasso said and Chris and Becka looked up shocked. "You two will."

"But…but…" Chris said.

"Chris and I will tell our parents tomorrow morning." Becka said.

"Why tomorrow?" Chris asked looking at his g/f confused.

"'Cuz I want to go trick or treating tonight." Becka said and then Chris nodded.

"Ok…well you two can go downstairs now." Mr. Galasso.

Becka and Chris nodded. Mr. and Mrs. G left and Becka and Chris got dressed. Then they headed downstairs. Everyone decided to watch scream but Krissy didn't have anyone to hold on to, so when the scary parts came she held on to Greg who didn't mind. Becka left half way through. Then eventually all the guys left and it was just Krissy and Frankie. They went upstairs and got ready.

Krissy wore a white strapless ballroom gown with sparkles all over it that looked like a wedding dress, sparkly white ballet flats, and her hair up in a cool curly bun-like thingy.

Krissy walked downstairs to the kitchen and got some food. Then Frankie came in. He was dressed as a tree. Krissy started cracking up.

"What?" Frankie asked.

"Ha…o….my…hahaha….you…you…are…like….haha….a…tree haha!" Krissy said laughing so hard.

The doorbell rang.

"Ah! The doorbell…I'll get that!" Krissy said like Matt on Lizzie McGuire. (A.N. love that epi!)

She ran to the door and opened it. It was Matt and Greg. Matt was dressed as Zorro and Greg was a weight lifter.

"Hey Krissy!" Greg said.

"Hey guys, come on in!" Krissy said.

They walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later Becka came. She was wearing a blue and white belly cheerleading top, the matching bottoms, white sneakers, and her hair up in a high pony with blue and white ribbon.

"Aww girl you look so cute!" Krissy said.

"Haha….look at you!" Becka said.

A couple minutes later Jesse and Chris showed up.

"Here is my prince charming!" Krissy said and kissed Jesse.

"And my football playa!" Becka said laughing and kissed Chris.

"Let's go!" Frankie said becoming impatient.

"Yea…I want candy!" Matt whined.

Becka and Krissy both laughed and then burst out into the song by Aaron Carter. The guys all stared at them and they laughed even harder.

"Ok, come on let's go." Krissy said laughing.

They went out and got a bunch of candy. Then they all went back to Frankie and Krissy's house to have a sleepover.

"Ok let's play truth or dare!" Jesse said.

"Hell yea!" Becka said, "Me first!'

"Haha fine you can go first!" Krissy said grabbing the bowl of chips away from Matt and running across the room to sit on another couch next to Jesse.

"Hey! She stole my chips!" Matt said and everyone laughed.

"Ok… Matt!" Becka said.

"Dare!" Matt said being brave.

"Ok…I dare you to run around the outside of the house with out clothes on!" Becka said grinning evilly.

"NO!" Matt protested.

"Haha Matt, you have to do it!" Greg said laughing.

Matt sighed and shook his head. He went outside and pulled his clothes off and he started to run. When he came back in he grabbed a blanket and covered himself and then ran into the bathroom and got back into his clothes.

"Holy SHIZ that was f'in cold!" Matt said shivering and everyone laughed. "I'll get you Becka…and your little dog too!"

"Haha very funny!" Becka said rolling her eyes.

"Ok Krissy dare or dare!" Matt said.

"Um…I guess dare then…" Krissy said.

"I dare you and Becka to make out!" Matt said laughing evilly.

"WHAT!" Becka and Krissy yelled and looked at him.

"PAYBACK!" Matt yelled.

"Uh huh…what did I do?" Krissy asked confused.

"When girls make out it is hot!" Jesse said.

"NO!" Becka and Krissy said at the same time.

"YEA!" all the guys said.

"You have NO choice!" Matt said.

"Umm actually I think we do!" Becka and Krissy said at the same time.

"No…you don't, it's either that or…or…you and your boyfriends won't kiss for a month!" Matt said.

"NO!" Jesse and Chris said at the same time.

"Yea…like that would happen." Krissy said rolling her eyes.

"Ok…hmm let's see I will tell your mom that you and Jesse had sex together!" Matt said.

"WHAT!" Krissy yelled, "My mom would kill me and would make me stay away from Jesse!"

"Fine…we will do it…how long?" Becka asked.

"30 seconds….starting NOW!" Matt said.

Becka and Krissy sighed but both went along with it.

"So how was it?" Jesse asked after the 30 seconds were up.

"It was a little something like this…" Krissy said.

She went over to him and pushed him back down against the couch. The she got on top of him and started making out with him.

Frankie and Krissy's parents came in at this point though.

"WOAH! WOAH! STOP!" Mrs. Magathan said upon walking into the room.

Of course neither teen listened.

"KRISTINA MAGATHAN!" Mr. Galasso yelled.

"Hey…mom…Hey…dad." Krissy said slowly and had an innocent look on her face.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Mrs. Magathan asked.

"…Making out?" Jesse said.

"Well please refrain from doing so…it leads to sex like two other people in this room." Mr. Galasso said.

"Who?" Frankie asked.

"Um….Becka and I." Chris said.

"Nice going man!" Greg said.

Krissy started cracking up and both of her parents glared at her.

"It is not funny!" her mom and dad said.

"…Sorry…" Krissy said not meaning it at all.

Both of her parents walked off. They went into the kitchen.

"You know…maybe we shouldn't tell Becka and Chris' parents…I mean the two look so incredibly sorry." Mrs. Magathan said.

"Amy, you got to look at it this way… say this was Krissy and Jesse in that place…would you like to know what happened?" Mr. Galasso asked.

"YES! I would be so incredibly mad if someone kept that information from me. Oh and then I would flip out on our daughter." Mrs. Magathan said.

THE NEXT DAY

Becka and Chris were very nervous about telling their parents what had happened.

"Ready?" Becka asked Chris nervously and Chris shook his head. "Neither am I."

"Any chance you won't make us tell?" Chris asked looking over at Mr. Galasso.

"Nope, not at all." Mr. Galasso said.

Their parents arrived and they took them into the conference room.

"They have something that we thought they should tell you guys." Mr. Galasso said and then left.

Becka's parents and Chris' parents looked at the two with questioning looks.

"I…well we…kinda…" Chris said and the adults looked at him in a you better tell us look, "We had sex ok!"

"YOU WHAT!" all the adults yelled.

Becka and Chris just both stared at the ground.

"You used protection….right?" Mr. McGlarin asked.

"Yes…" Chris and Becka mumbled even though it was a lie.

"Ok…well we are going to have to have a long talk about this!" Mrs. Trousdale said.

"Am I in trouble…like grounded?" Becka asked.

BACK OUTSIDE

Everyone else was outside waiting for Chris and Becka to come back out and tell them what had happened. After 15 minutes the two came out and looked very upset.

"What happened?" Krissy asked.

"Jesse…how awful was the other school that you went to?" Chris asked.

"Extremely terrible…why?" Jesse asked confused.

"My parents are making me go there for a month." Chris said not looking very happy.

"Yea…and mine are making me go to a girl version of that." Becka said frowning.

"Aw Becka…I'm going to miss you so much at school!" Krissy said. "Now it is just going to be me and Jesse!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Jesse asked pretending to be offended.

"NO!" Krissy said at the same time Frankie said "YES!"

Krissy rolled her eyes and went over to Jesse and hugged him and whispered in his ear 'It's a good thing'. Jesse smiled and gave Krissy a kiss. Frankie just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Becka come on!" Mrs. McGlarin said.

"Bye guys…" Becka said.

She walked out with her mom and dad. Chris left with his mom a couple minutes later.

"So school is going to be interesting with just the two of us now!" Jesse said getting an evil grin and Krissy started to crack up.

"McCartney if you do anything I don't like you better pray I never find out!" Frankie said.

"Dude Frankie chill….I won't…you could so beat me up so I'm scared to." Jesse said and Frankie nodded satisfied with Jesse's answer.

Frankie left the room and went up to his room to change out of what he had worn to bed. Jesse, Krissy, Matt, and Greg went into the family room and sat on the couch to watch TV. Jesse saw a magazine lying on the table and picked it up.

Jesse flipped through the pages and found one that was almost ripped out because of how many times it had been looked at. On the page he saw a picture of him. There was a red heart around his face.

"Hey! Don't look at that…it's embarrassing!" Krissy said trying to take the magazine away from Jesse.

"Aww…I feel so loved now." Jesse said joking and making Krissy blush.

"It's really old…before I ever met you okay." Krissy said.

"I thought you didn't like us because we were too pop for you." Jesse said.

"Well…ok I thought you were hot and all, but I would never admit it." Krissy said.

Jesse laughed and closed the magazine. Then he put his arm around Krissy and pulled her in closer.

THANKSGIVING

The month passed at it was now the night before Thanksgiving. Krissy and Frankie were helping their parent's fix the house up for tomorrow night because they were going to have a huge Thanksgiving feast with some of their family that was coming.

"You are so lucky that your mom is coming tomorrow." Krissy said to Frankie while they were cleaning off the table.

"Why do you say that?" Frankie asked looking up at his sister confused.

"Well I have no clue where my dad is or the rest of my immediate family other than my mom." Krissy said, "I really wish that I can see them again…I miss my siblings."

Frankie nodded. Krissy left the room and Frankie sighed and sat down. '_Ok this is good, she has no idea what I have planned for tomorrow then…I hope she is really happy.' _Frankie thought.

A.N. REVIEW! I would like two!


	14. Chapter 13

Ch. 13 Thanksgiving drama

Thanksgiving Morning

Krissy woke up the next morning to knocking on the door.

"Ugh…come in!" Krissy said rolling over and burying her head in her pillow.

"Morning sunshine!" someone said walking into Krissy's room.

"Wake up and smell the coffee!" another said.

"We missed you!" a third said.

Krissy didn't recognize the voices and looked up. Standing at the foot of her bed was Kyndra, Lexie, and Kelan.

"OMG! What are you guys doing here?" Krissy asked getting out of the bed excitedly.

"Well our step-brother Frankie called and said that you really wanted to see us." Kelan said.

Krissy hugged them all. Kelan, Lexie, and Kyndra are triplets and they are all 17. Kelan is tall and has blonde shaggy hair. Lexie has long jet black hair. Kyndra has long strawberry blonde hair.

"Wow I missed you so much! Is dad here?" Krissy asked.

At that moment Mr. Magathan walked into Krissy's room.

"How is my little girl doing?" Mr. Magathan asked giving his daughter a hug.

"Daddy, I missed you so much!" Krissy said.

"I missed you so much too. We really need to keep in touch better this time." Mr. Magathan said and Krissy laughed and nodded.

"Frankie I know you are out there so come on in!" Krissy said and Frankie walked in.

Krissy ran up and gave her brother a hug.

"You are so awesome!" Krissy said, "How did you find them?"

"Well I hired someone to look for them." Frankie said.

"How do you have that kind of money…oh wait dumb question Dream Street right?" Krissy asked and Frankie nodded. "And not to mention my step-dad is loaded with cash."

So the family all headed downstairs and into the family room. Frankie's mom was standing in the family room talking to Krissy's mom.

"Mom, this is Krissy." Frankie said and Krissy nodded and shook Mrs. Galasso's hand.

They all sat down on the couch and started talking.

"So this boyfriend of yours…when do I get to meet him?" Kelan asked and Krissy rolled her eyes.

"He lives next door…but I am sure he is REALLY busy right now!" Krissy said not wanting to have Kelan interrogate him, Frankie is bad enough and he knows Jesse.

"No actually he is coming over in a few minutes." Frankie said and Krissy glared at him.

Just then the doorbell rang and Krissy got up but Frankie pulled her back down. Kelan got up and answered the door. Krissy sighed when she saw Kelan taking Jesse into another room.

"You guys this sucks!" Krissy said. "I want to see my boyfriend!!! And I am also praying Kelan doesn't scare him off!" Krissy said.

"Trust me…Kelan is nothing compared to what Jesse gets when he is in trouble…I've witnessed it a few times myself. Man do his parents know how to yell!" Frankie said. "If that was me I would be very careful of my actions just to prevent those ear bashings, but no Jesse is an idiot and he just keeps on his troublesome ways!"

"Hey you just called my man an idiot!" Krissy said slapping Frankie's arm which is still holding her down on the couch.

"What do you mean troublesome ways? What has Jesse done?" Kyndra asked.

"Nothing!" Krissy said but Frankie rolled his eyes and started.

"Name something that is legal yet bad and I am sure Jesse has done it." Frankie said.

"Oh…ok, well at least it is legal." Lexie said.

Krissy sighed and looked out into the hallway to see if they were done talking yet. She saw no one there so she realized they still were. She rolled her eyes and slouched down on the couch.

"Sit up please!" Mrs. Magathan said and Krissy sat up.

Kelan walked out.

"What did you do to him?" Krissy asked glaring at her brother.

"Nothing! Dad, you can go in now." Kelan said and Mr. Magathan stood up.

"WHAT!" Krissy said, "Come on give Jesse a break...don't freak him out so that he won't want to date me!" Krissy said.

Mr. Magathan walked out though and went into the office where Jesse was sitting.

"So…how was he?" Krissy asked.

"He seems like a good kid." Kelan said.

"Did you scare him off?" Krissy asked.

"No, either he is a really good actor or he was perfectly fine and a nice kid that I approve to date my younger sister." Kelan said and Krissy smiled but prayed that Frankie would say nothing. Her prayers were not answered though.

"He is an actor though…he is on All My Children and he has been in many plays." Frankie said.

"Great…well I warned him that if he did anything that I didn't like then he would be hearing from me." Kelan said.

Krissy tried to get up again and knock Frankie's arm away from her. Needless to say it didn't work.

Five minutes later Jesse and Mr. Magathan came out joking around. Krissy was very happy that the two were getting along so well. Frankie let Krissy get up and she went over to Jesse and gave him a hug. She whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry about all of that…I didn't think they would go that far." Krissy whispered in his ear.

"It's ok…they are nothing compared to my parent's interrogations." Jesse whispered and Krissy laughed. "Well I gotta go; my parent's want me to baby sit while they get the house ready. My brother is grounded and he is really mad so this is gonna be fun." Jesse said out loud.

Everyone said goodbye and Jesse walked back to his house. Everyone had a good Thanksgiving.

A couple years passed and now Krissy, Jesse, and Becka are all sophomores in High School and 15 years old. They all can drive (A.N. I am changing the driving age k?). The rest of the guys are all seniors in High School and they are 17 years old. Over the years Krissy and Becka stayed pretty good friends up until the summer between freshman and sophomore year which is where this picks up again. Chris and Becka are still dating, but Jesse and Krissy broke up freshman year. Frankie is very worried about his sister because he never knows what is going on with her anymore. She doesn't talk to him much anymore.

Krissy has made a lot of new friends in high school and she has started her own Clique. The girls are: Krissy Magathan, Bridget Cavallari, Brooke Windsor, and Carmen Block. Becka has made some new friends too. Her friends are: Melanie Inn, Leslie Irvin's, and Angel Summers.

**The last day of summer… **

Krissy, Bridget, Brooke, and Carmen were all laying around the Cavallari's pool. They were all wearing bikinis and had smoothies in their hands. Krissy phone rang.

"Hello?" Krissy asked. "Oh hi mom, what do you want?" "Why I am at the Cavallari's house." "Fine whatever!" "Bye mom I'll be there in a secong 'kay?"

Krissy closed her cell and sat up. She grabbed her car keys and slid on her flip flops.

"What was that all about?" Carmen asked.

"Ugh! I don't know. My mom is such a bitch lately. Something big better have happened for her to force me to come home! I was working on my tan!" Krissy said stuffing her stuff in her big Louis Vitton bag. She took off her Chanel sun glasses, checked her make up, and then slid them back on.

"Ok…well call us later with the news 'kay?" Brooke asked.

"Given." Krissy said. "Tootles guys."

Krissy walked over to her black Range Rover and put the keys into the ignition. Then she drove out of the driveway and back to her house. She parked the car in the driveway and walked up the path to her house while swinging her keys. Jesse was watching her from his window but she didn't notice. She walked into her house and saw that her mom had makeup running down her face because she was crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Krissy asked. REVIEW

WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED…WELL GUESS WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO!!! R-E-V-I-E-W! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL??? REVIEW! Haha lolz I am on a sugar high right now! I would like three reviews please…OR ELSE haha sorry the sugar talking again!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 My world is a mess

All that I was, all that I ever wanted to be went out the door that night. I lost all that was my life. One mistake can change lives. This wasn't even my mistake though. Why did I have to know her so well? Why do I have to endure all of this pain? All that is left of me is just a terrible mess and I don't know what to do. I miss her and I will never be the same with out her. She was my best friend, and she got killed because of drinking and driving. I should have been there. I should have never abandoned her. I miss her so much and I haven't seen her in years. Why did we have to loose touch? Why did I have to move to Westchester, New York in the first place? All I want is my old life back. I left it and when I turned back around to grab it, it wasn't there.

Krissy closed her journal because tears were rolling down her face and were smudging the ink. She walked back over to her bed and just lay down and started sobbing. She couldn't control herself. Frankie walked in because he had just heard the news. He saw his little sister sitting on the bed and it broke his heart. He walked over to her and held her in his arms. Krissy at this point completely broke down.

"I am such a terrible friend. How could I have lost touch like that? Frankie I miss her so much and now I will never be able to talk to her again!" Krissy said tears pouring down from her eyes.

"Don't say that. You can't blame yourself for what Kali did. She didn't drink and drive because of you." Frankie said softly.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT! I AM THE WORST FRIEND THERE EVER COULD BE!" Krissy said pulling away from her brother and grabbing her keys and running down the steps.

"KRISSY! NO STAY HERE! YOU NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS! DRIVING RIGHT NOW IS NOT THE BEST THING YOU CAN DO!" Frankie yelled running after his younger sister.

She ran out the door and got in her car and drove off before he could stop her. He ran back inside and his parents were standing at the base of the stairs.

"Frankie, what is going on?" Mr. Galasso asked worried.

"She ran off. She is in her car. I have to go find her. She could get hurt or even killed and I will hold myself responsible for that if she does. I would never forgive myself." Frankie said while grabbing his keys and running out to his car.

Frankie drove around to all the spots that he could think of to find his sister. She wasn't at any of them. He wasn't going to give up though. He was not going to lose his sister. He pulled out his cell and dialed Jesse's number.

"Hello?" Jesse asked.

"Hey man, it's Frankie. I need your help…" Frankie said explaining the whole situation.

"Oh my God, I am coming out to help you find her. I can't lose her." Jesse said.

Frankie was very surprised that Jesse was so worried about Krissy. Jesse and Krissy broke up awhile ago. It was because Krissy made new friends and was getting into some things that Jesse didn't agree with.

"Ok, I'm in your driveway right now." Frankie said.

"Okay, I am coming right now bye!" Jesse said hanging up the phone.

He ran down the stairs and then ran out the door. He saw that Frankie was in the driveway and he jumped in shot gun into his car. The two started to drive off.

"Where do you think that she would be?" Frankie asked.

"Did you try the park?" Jesse asked.

"NO! How idiotic am I?" Frankie asked speeding over to the park.

The two got out and started running around the park looking for Krissy. Then they saw her. She was sitting under a tree and she had a knife in her hand. It was about to cut her wrist when…

"NO!" Jesse yelled.

Krissy looked up with make up running down her face. She saw Frankie and Jesse there. Before she could get up and run off, Frankie grabbed the knife.

"You CANNOT kill yourself!" Frankie yelled.

"Why the hell not?" Krissy asked trying to grab the knife out of Frankie's hand but she didn't succeed.

No one answered her though. Frankie grabbed Krissy's keys off the ground and then threw them to Jesse.

"Drive her car back to my house; I'll handle getting her home." Frankie said and Jesse nodded.

Jesse walked off and went to find her car. Frankie grabbed Krissy's wrists and then dragged her over to his car. He put her in the passenger's seat and then hit the child-lock before closing the door. He walked around and got it in the driver's seat and locked his door and then turned to his sister.

"I know you are a mess right now, but that is not what you need to be doing!" Frankie said.

"Yea, well why did you get Jesse to come. Couldn't you have gotten one of the other guys to come?" Krissy asked.

"I called Jesse and asked if he had any clues as to your location. He was the one that offered to come with." Frankie said, "Krissy he still cares about you."

"I guess…Ok look I promise that I won't do anything to the extremes again…can we keep that little event from mom and dad?" Krissy asked hopefully, "They will freak out and watch my every little move of mine now."

"No way in hell am I keeping that little episode away from mom and dad, right now their watch might be just what you need." Frankie said.

Krissy sighed and silent tears slid down her face. Frankie started the car and started to drive home. Once they got there he dragged Krissy into the house with him. Their parents were waiting anxiously for their return. They both immediately gave Krissy a hug. Then they walked into the office with her and Frankie.

**The next morning **Krissy woke up. The night before she had cried herself to sleep. Today was the first day of her sophomore year of high school. She had to look like she still had it all even though she was all torn up inside. She looked in the mirror to make sure that her eyes were not red. Fortunately for her they weren't.

Krissy went to her closet but luckily didn't have to choose what to wear. Today there was a cheerleading pep-rally at school and she had to wear her cheerleading uniform. The school colors were blue, silver, and white. She pulled her hair up into a high pony and then put a blue ribbon with silver sparkles in it.

She walked down the steps and all of her family looked at her as soon as she became visible to them.

"Hey hunnie, how are you feeling today?" Mrs. Magathan asked.

"As good as I can get I guess. Well I have to get going." Krissy said and walked out before any one could say anymore to her.

She got into her car, but then realized that her keys were in the house. Frankie walked out with them and then hopped in the passenger's seat.

"What are you doing? Don't you have your own car?" Krissy asked.

"Yea, I do…but mom and dad want me to go with you today." Frankie said and Krissy rolled her eyes.

"What the heck is with the whole watching my every move thing, it is annoying already…AND IT HAS ONLY BEEN A DAY!" Krissy said turning on the radio.

"You almost killed yourself yesterday…I think that should be reason enough." Frankie said and Krissy sighed.

She backed out of the driveway and then she put an AFI cd. Then she drove to their local public high school, Ardsley High. Upon arrival she saw her best friend's standing where she had promised to meet them. She got out and walked over to where they were. On her way she got stopped though.

"Krissy…I heard what happened… I am so sorry!" Becka said coming up to her old best friend.

"Yea, whatever." Krissy said walking off and over to her friends.

Frankie saw what happened and walked over to where Becka stood. She looked almost in tears.

"Don't worry…it's not just you. She is shutting us all out right now. The only people she let's in are Bridget, Brooke and Carmen." Frankie said.

Becka nodded still upset though.

"Come on; let's meet up with the other guys. Just ignore her attitude." Frankie said and Becka nodded and followed.

Krissy walked over to her fellow cheerleaders: Bridget, Brooke, and Carmen.

"Hey guys what's up?" Krissy asked faking happiness in her voice.

"Cheer this year is so going to rock! JV BABY! Sophomores!" Brooke said laughing. (A.N. At this school Freshman can only be on Freshman Squad, Sophomores can only be on JV, and Juniors and Seniors are on Varsity)

Krissy laughed. Her friends were so awesome sometimes. She did miss Becka a lot though. If only she could get Becka to join the peppy part of the school in stead of being in the jock side. Becka and her friends all played a bunch of sports.

"Come on guys, I have to go to my locker." Krissy said and looked over where Becka was.

They both caught eye contact for a second, but then Krissy broke it and walked off with her friends.

"I miss my best friend so much; it is so lonely with out her." Becka said to the guys.

"Yea…I miss my normal sister." Frankie said.

"The girl I used to date." Jesse said.

"The girl I could joke around with." Matt said.

"The girl who would hold on to me when she was scared when Jesse wasn't there." Greg said.

"The girl who was so happy and open and I could go to if I needed help with girls…well Becka." Chris said and Becka looked at him oddly and then smiled and kissed him.

"So it is decided, we have to get the old Krissy Magathan back and SOON!" Jesse said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.


	16. Chapter 15

Ch. 15 We need you back

All of the students at Ardsley high left from their last period classrooms and walked into the gym. Everyone was missing last period for the pep rally. All of the students went up to the stands while the cheerleaders went down and huddled up in their groups.

"Ok guys..." Krissy said and all of the JV cheerleaders put their hands in.

"1, 2, 3 GO ARDSLEY JV! GO BLUE WHITE AND SLIVER!" they all chanted.

The freshman cheerleaders went first and did their dance and cheer. Then after them it was the JV team. They all got into their spots and got ready.

"READY!" Krissy yelled.

"OK!" the rest answered back.

"_B, SHOUT IT OUT_

_L, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO_

_U, LET'S HEAR IT NOW_

_E, WHAT'S THAT SPELL? _

_B-L-U-E _

_LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE BLUE WHITE AND SILVER!_

_NUMBER 1! _

Then they broke out into the dance to Maneater, Hey Mickey, Miracle, and Love is a battlefield. Becka gasped at what she saw when the cheerleaders turned to face the back. Krissy's top went up a little and she saw something she never thought she would. After they were done Becka went down, grabbed Krissy's arm, and dragged her into the hallway.

"What the hell?" Krissy asked when they stopped.

"Does Frankie know…do your parents know? When did you get it?" Becka asked to a very confused Krissy.

"What are you talking about?" Krissy asked annoyed and confused.

"Don't play stupid…I know about the tattoo." Becka said staring Krissy straight in the eyes.

"Oh…umm…no, no, and last night." Krissy said worried that her brother might have also seen it.

Becka turned and started to walk off, but Krissy pulled her back.

"You're not telling are you?" Krissy asked worried.

"Let me see…YEAH!" Becka said.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Krissy said knowing that Frankie would totally flip out.

"Yes, I think I can." Becka said.

Krissy slapped Becka. Becka slapped back and it became a full on fight until two teachers came to break it up.

"Principal's office now Rebecca!" Mrs. Holloway said.

"Kristina, you and I are going to go let your coach know what is going on, then it's the principal's office for you also." Mr. Redger said.

Krissy glared at Becka until Mr. Redger grabbed her arm and then dragged her to where her cheerleading coach was. The two girls sat down outside of the principal's office.

"Miss Magathan and Miss McGlarin please come in and sit down." The principal said and the two girls did as they were told, "Now, both of your parents have been called and they are on their way, oh and Kristina, Frankie found out and we gave him permission to come down also."

"WHAT!" Krissy yelled not at all happy that her brother was coming down. If he had the power to ground her he would be worse than her parents.

Before the principal could say anything more of the situation, the parents and Frankie walked in.

"Glad you could make it, please come on in and sit down." The principal said and everyone did, "Now as you have heard these two ended up in a physical fight."

"What was it about?" Mr. Galasso asked looking at the two teenagers.

"I was going to tell you guys something she did, she freaked out, and then slapped me." Becka said glaring at Krissy.

"Kristina…what did you do?" Mrs. Magathan asked staring at her daughter.

"Uh…umm…well…" Krissy said knowing that if she told she would be in big trouble.

"KRISTINA!" both of Krissy's parents yelled.

"I…I…I got a tattoo." Krissy said not looking up to see her parent's reaction.

"YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?!" Frankie yelled, he was the first one to speak. Krissy cringed. "Where?"

"On my lower back," Krissy said still not looking up.

"Let me see it…NOW!" Frankie demanded.

Krissy sighed and got up. She pulled up the back of her cheerleading top a little and showed him. It said:

_Kali Rodriguez_

_RIP_

_1991-2006_

"Why would you do that?" Mrs. Magathan asked.

"Well I caused Kali pain so I thought of this as a way for her to cause me pain back… it did really hurt." Krissy said looking out the window.

"We are going to talk about this later at home." Mr. Galasso said and Krissy nodded.

"So how long do we have detention for?" Becka asked looking at the principal.

"2 months." The principal said and both Becka and Krissy gasped.

"WHAT!" the two yelled at the same time.

"Well it is either that or you can be suspended for 2 weeks." The principal said.

"They will take the detention!" all of the parents said at the same time and Becka and Krissy sighed.

"Now you two girls need to go straight to detention. Miss Heather will take you there." The principal said.

"What, do you think the two of us can't walk there ourselves?" Krissy asked.

"No, I don't trust either of you." The principal said.

Miss Heather came and took both Becka and Krissy to detention. Frankie watched his sister walk off.

"I can't believe she would do that." Frankie said, "I'm going to go find Jesse, I'll ride home with him."

"Ok son. See you at home later." Mr. Galasso said.

Frankie walked into the now crowded hallway. School had now let out for the day. He eventually found Jesse by his locker.

"Hey Jess." Frankie said.

"Hey Frank, so what happened?" Jesse asked closing his locker.

"First off, can you give me a ride home, my parents made me ride with Krissy this morning and she has detention." Frankie asked.

"Yea sure man, now what happened?" Jesse asked.

"Well when she was cheering Becka saw that Krissy had a tattoo on her back and corned her to ask her about it. When Becka was about to go tell me Krissy slapped her. Then the two started fighting and all. The tattoo was for Kali, she said it was a way for Kali to cause her pain." Frankie said shaking his head.

"She is really hurting isn't she?" Jesse said softly to himself. "Can I come over tonight and talk to her?"

"Well you probably should get to her before my parents get home…I have a feeling she is going to be grounded." Frankie said and Jesse nodded.

The two got into Jesse's car. They drove to the 7-11. Meanwhile Krissy and Becka got to the detention room. They were the only ones there.

"I'm sorry that I slapped you…I feel really bad that I got you in detention." Krissy said looking down at the desk.

"I'm sure you are." Becka said and then realized that this was a really mean thing to say when her friend first decided to open up. "I mean it's no problem…just tell me what's wrong."

Krissy was silent and Becka saw a couple tears falling down her face. Becka moved over to the seat next to Krissy and lifted her chin up.

"No, leave me alone." Krissy said and turned her head away from Becka.

Before Becka could say anything more of the subject, the principal walked in and sat down at the desk in the front of the room.

"I expect you two be quiet and to do your homework or just sit there with your hands folded." The principal said, "There will be no Ipods, cell phones, or any electronic devices so please put them on my desk immediately."

Krissy and Becka did as they were told and then went and sat down in the seats again.

"Now I have a question for you. Who started the fight?" the principal asked but neither answered. "Both of you can have two months of detention, or the one that started it can have two and the one that didn't can have one."

"I started it…" Becka said and Krissy looked up at her.

"Ok then…Rebecca you have detention for two months and Kristina you only have it for one." The principal said, "Now I am going to step out of the room for a second, now you two behave."

The principal left before Krissy could say anything. Krissy turned to Becka who was avoiding eye-contact.

"Why did you do that? You know as well as I do that I started that fight." Krissy said.

"Well I thought that you had a lot going on right now…you didn't need to deal with this also." Becka said.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Krissy said and went over and hugged Becka, "I am so sorry for shutting you out and all…will you ever forgive me?"

"Yes of course…I missed you as my best friend." Becka said.

"Well I, as your best friend, cannot let you suffer for something that I did." Krissy said.

The principal walked back in and both girls got quiet again. Krissy got up and stood in front of the desk.

"Principal Myers…Becka didn't start that fight, I did. She only said that she did because she didn't want me to have to suffer anymore than I already am. I can't let her take the blame for my actions though and I am going to take the two months…she shouldn't even get any." Krissy said.

"Well, Miss Magathan as nice as that apology is Becka will still get detention for a month. As for you, you will get two months now. Oh and I would like you to see the school's guidance counselor for a few anger management classes." The principal said and Krissy groaned.

"So it is true that if you start a fight you have to go to those." Krissy said and went and sat back down in her seat.

"This is true, the school board voted on it and everything…so you really do not have a choice…now get back to your homework." The principal said.

After detention was over Krissy and Becka walked out to their lockers to grab their books before heading home. Their lockers were next to each other because it is put in alphabetical order.

"This is going to suck so much when I get home. I'm not only going to get grounded for the tattoo, I'm also going to grounded and yelled out for fighting." Krissy said opening her locker.

"Yea…I know what you mean. You do have it worse though." Becka said and Krissy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yea…I am going to go talk to Jesse when I get home. Luckily my parents won't be home for another hour and a half." Krissy said shutting her locker.

Becka also shut hers and nodded.

"Well I will see you tomorrow." Becka said.

"Yea, I am probably showing up in Frankie's car though. I am so most likely losing my keys." Krissy said.

Becka and Krissy hugged and then went their separate ways. Krissy drove home and sighed out of relief when she saw only her brother's car in the driveway. She got out of her car and walked over to Jesse's house and rang the doorbell. Jesse came to the door with his little brother holding on to his leg.

"Hey, it's a surprise to see you." Jesse said shocked.  
"Yea…I know, can I talk to you for a minute?" Krissy asked.

"Yea, come on in…Lea get off the phone and watch Timmy for a minute!" Jesse said.

Lea rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. She walked over to the front door where Timmy was grabbing on to Jesse and pulled him off. She dragged him down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Come on let's go up to my room. That's the only place we will get privacy." Jesse said and Krissy nodded.

The two went up to Jesse's room and Jesse closed the door behind him. Krissy saw Jesse's room for the first time. It had blue walls and white carpet.

"So I wanted to tell you that I am sorry about everything that happened and all…and I wanted to know if there was any way that I could make it up to you." Krissy said and Jesse stood there shocked.

"Do you want to get back together with me?" Jesse asked and Krissy just bit her lip. "Because I would love to."

"You would?" Krissy asked.

"Yea, I really missed you. I haven't met anyone since you." Jesse said and Krissy smiled. This was just what she needed on this horrible day.

Krissy went up and kissed him. This led to making out and Krissy pushed Jesse back on the bed. After awhile of making out Krissy felt herself start un-buttoning Jesse's shirt.

"Wait…are you sure you want to do this?" Jesse asked.

"Yes…I am positive." Krissy said.

Jesse smiled and then pulled off Krissy shirt and pants. Krissy pulled off Jesse's shirt and pants also. Two hours later Krissy realized that she was supposed to be home.

"Oh shit!" Krissy said randomly, startling Jesse.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked worried.

"My parents got home a half hour ago…oh I am so dead!" Krissy said grabbing her stuff.

"Wow, I remember when I said those words about once a week." Jesse said and Krissy laughed.

Krissy gave Jesse a soft goodbye kiss and then left. As soon as she got to her driveway Mrs. McCartney pulled up in her driveway.

"Hi Mrs. McCartney!" Krissy said.

"Hi Kristina, how are things for you these days. I heard about what happened; I'm so sorry for your loss." Mrs. McCartney said while walking to the end of her driveway to get the mail.

"Yea, as am I, but other wise I am doing ok…how about you?" Krissy asked hoping to stall time. She knew her parents were watching her from the window, but she also knew she wasn't going to get in trouble for talking to her neighbor.

"Well I am doing fine as well, thanks for asking…well I best get in and check on my kids. I left Jesse in charge and you and I both know he isn't the most responsible kid there is." Mrs. McCartney said.

"Yea, well nice talking to you Mrs. McCartney…see you later." Krissy said and walked up to her front door where her parents were standing with their arms crossed their chest.

Krissy sighed before opening the door. Before she could even get through the door she was being interrogated.

"KRISTINA MAGATHAN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Mrs. Magathan said and Krissy sighed and looked at the ground. "KRISTINA!"

"Can I at least get into the house first before you make me answer 7 million questions?" Krissy asked.

Her parents nodded and allowed her through the door. Mr. Galasso grabbed his daughter's arm and dragged her into the office. Mrs. Magathan followed along with Frankie.

"SIT DOWN!" Mr. Galasso yelled and Krissy obeyed.

"First things first…where did you go after detention? You sure as hell didn't come here." Mrs. Magathan said and Krissy just looked at the floor. "Answer me NOW!"

"Well after I got into high school I became a jerk and all and so basically I was really mean to Jesse and we broke up and now I realize what I did so I went over to his house to apologize to him." Krissy said.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Mr. Galasso asked.

"Dad, believe her…Jesse just texted me saying how surprised and happy he was that Krissy came over and apologized." Frankie said lying. He knew that his sister had gone over to Jesse's house, but he had no clue as to what happened.

"Ok, well you are still in trouble for not coming straight home." Mrs. Magathan said.

"Well no one told me I had to. I'm not grounded yet!" Krissy said.

"No one told you that you had to? That is a bunch of bull crap and you know it. No one actually put it into words, yes, but you have enough sense in you to know that you were in big trouble and coming straight home was what we wanted." Mr. Galasso said.

Krissy said nothing. She just stared at the ground again for a little amount of time before deciding to speak again.

"Will you please tell me how long I am grounded for?" Krissy asked wanting to get this over with.

"Oh no, you are not getting off that easily…we still have a lot more to talk about with you!" Mrs. Magathan said.

THE NEXT MORNING

Krissy woke up the next morning and groaned when she realized that what had happened wasn't a dream. She got up and went to her closet she picked out her clothes for the day. It consisted of pink tight satin cami, white capris with red and pink flowery designs on it, and pink thick-heeled sandals.

Becka and Krissy met by their lockers.

"Hey so how long are you grounded for?" Krissy asked.

"A month…you?" Becka asked.

"Three…I get un-grounded on Christmas Eve." Krissy said.

"That sucks! So what did they take away from you?" Becka asked.

"Let's see if I can even remember it all…TV, phone, computer, my Ipod, cell phone, dates, hanging out with friends and my car. Oh and then they decided to play a fun little game called check up on me every half hour even though they installed a frickin' camera in my room!" Krissy said.

"They installed a camera in your room!" Becka said.

"Yea…they think I am either going to kill myself or try to sneak out." Krissy said sighing.

"Mine only took away hanging out with friends, dates, and my cell phone." Becka said.

"You suck…I have like no life now!" Krissy said.

Becka nodded and the two headed to their homerooms. The rest of the week was pretty un-eventful. Now we are at the following weekend.

Krissy sat in her bathroom crying. She could not believe that she did this to herself. Her parents will kill her if they see what happened.

A.N. What happened you ask. Well if you would like to find out all of the juicy details then REVIEW! I would like 3 before I update again.


	17. Chapter 16

Ch. 16 Nah uh!

Frankie was walking to his room when he passed by Krissy's room and heard crying. He decided that he should go in and see what is wrong. He was about to go in when.

"FRANKIE!" Mr. Galasso yelled from downstairs. "I NEED YOU DOWN HERE NOW! I NEED YOUR HELP PUTTING MOVING SOME BOXES!"

"OK DAD!" Frankie said deciding that he would go in and see what was wrong later.

Krissy got up and wiped her eyes. Then she reapplied her make up that was running down her face. She had to tell someone what she did…but who? Frankie? No he would get so mad and then tell their parents. Jesse? No…he doesn't need to know just yet. Becka? No it would be too hard to get to her because she was grounded. Matt? Yeah, that's the one. Matt could keep a secret, and he is pretty good at giving some advice.

Krissy walked into her bedroom and slipped on some flip flops. Then she threw her hair to the back and put a clip in. She looked down and saw she was wearing ripped jean shorts and a pink halter top. Then she headed towards her patio window. She opened the door, walked out, and slowly shut the door behind her. Then she climbed over the rail of the small porch and climbed down the lattice. Once she got down she hopped on her bike because she no longer had the keys to her car. It also would be a lot riskier because someone would notice that her car was gone.

She got out into the street and rode down and around the corner. Then she rode three blocks to Matt's house. Matt was out mowing the grass and he just finished. He turned off the mower and went over to Krissy.

"Hey, I thought you were grounded until like December." Matt said.

"Yea…I am, but I really need to talk to you." Krissy said and Matt nodded.

"Come on let's go into my backyard. My parent's aren't home so don't worry about them seeing you. We can sit by my pool and this way we can get more privacy." Matt said and Krissy nodded.

The two headed into Matt's backyard. They sat on the lounge chairs that where around the pool.

"So what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Matt asked.

BACK WITH FRANKIE

Frankie finished putting the boxes away with his dad and was about to go upstairs to talk to his sister when…

"FRANKIE! PHONE!" Mrs. Magathan said.

"OK MOM I'M GETTING IT!" Frankie said.

He walked into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Frankie asked wondering who it was that was calling him.

"Hey, it's Jesse." Jesse said.

"Oh hey man how's it going?" Frankie asked sitting down on the couch.

"Good, I have a question though. My parents are making me do my homework tonight…even though it is a Friday night, and I was wondering if you could come over and help me with it because I am like failing my history class and I know you did really good in it when you were a sophomore." Jesse said and Frankie rolled his eyes.

"Dude! How are you failing already? School started two weeks ago!" Frankie said laughing.

"Oh shut up! You know me and education are worst enemies." Jesse said.

"Yea…you are also worst enemies with teachers too!" Frankie said having heard many stories from his friend.

"Hey! They provoke me. It's not my fault I can't control what I say sometimes. I mean I don't mean to talk back and all!" Jesse said. "Now will you come over or not?"

"Yea sure…I'll be there in like a half an hour…I have to take a shower." Frankie said.

"Thanks man, bye." Jesse said and they both hung up.

Frankie headed up to his room and decided that he would talk to Krissy later on tonight. It wasn't like she was going anywhere.

BACK WITH MATT AND KRISSY

Krissy had just finished telling Matt what had happened and he was very surprised.

"Wow…you know you are going to have to tell Jesse about this right?" Matt asked and Krissy nodded.

"I know…but when should I. I am very nervous about how he will take it." Krissy said.

"Come on. You know Jesse. He will stick by you through thick and thin. He really really likes you!" Matt said and Krissy smiled.

"But when am I going to tell him?" Krissy asked. "It's not very often that I am going to get a chance to get out of my house for a while."

"Well go tell him now. You are already out so why not?" Matt asked.

"Yea you are right...will you come with me just in case he doesn't react well…that way I will have someone to turn to if I start to cry." Krissy asked.  
"Yea…of course I will come with you." Matt said.

"Thank you so much!" Krissy said and hugged Matt.

"Come on let's go." Matt said.

Matt and Krissy got up. They two went out to the front and Krissy grabbed her bike. Matt got his out of the garage and did the same. The two biked over to Jesse's house and knocked. Jesse came to the door and was shocked to see Krissy.

"Hey Jess." Krissy said softly and avoiding eye contact.

"Krissy…I thought you were…" Jesse started, but got cut off by Krissy.

"I am…but I really need to talk to you about something very important first." Krissy said and Jesse became confused but nodded.

"Here, sit down." Jesse said pointing to the couch which is in his living room. The living room is right next to the front door.

The two went into the living room and sat down. Matt headed towards the bathroom.

"So what's wrong? Are you ok?" Jesse asked worried.

"Kind of….I really don't know how to say this…but I'm pregnant." Krissy said.

"YOU…ARE…WHAT?" an angry voice asked behind them.

They both turned around and saw Frankie standing there with the front door wide open. Usually they all just walk into each other's because they are considered family.

"Frankie…what…what are you doing here?" Krissy asked trying to change the subject.

"What am I doing here? Me? I'm not the one that is grounded! I should be asking why you are here, but I think I just found out the reason!" Frankie said.

"Calm down Frankie…Krissy came to me because she didn't know who to talk to and all because she was scared. Then I talked her into coming and telling Jesse." Matt said walking into the room.

"That doesn't make it any better! Jesse, you had sex with my younger sister!" Frankie said getting very upset. "When did this happen?"

"Um…well it happened the night that I got into the fight with Becka. I came over to apologize to Jesse and then the two of us got together again and well one thing led to another and…well we ended up doing it." Krissy said avoiding eye contact with her brother.

"How irresponsible could you be! First you two have sex! YOU ARE BOTH 15! Then you don't use protection! YOU DO REALIZE YOU ARE 15 AND HAVING A BABY!" Frankie yelled and Krissy nodded while tears silently slid down her cheek.

"I know…" Krissy said and Jesse came over and gave her a big hug.

"Shhh…hunny it is going to be okay. Don't worry about me. I am not going to leave you and I will help you raise this child. I will never leave you." Jesse said which made Krissy smile. Those words made her day.

"Back to our house…NOW!" Frankie demanded.

Krissy sighed and gave Jesse one last hug and kiss. Frankie walked behind her out of the door. Krissy turned to go to the back of the house so she could climb into her window.

"Um I think not!" Frankie said and grabbed her arm.

"They will find out that I snuck out though!" Krissy said.

"Right now I think the sneaking out part is the least of your worries." Frankie said.

Krissy said nothing else while Frankie dragged her up to their front door. Krissy was confused when she saw her parent's standing there at the front door with their arms crossed. How did they know she had left the house? Her door to her room was locked!

Frankie opened the door and handed her over to their parent's.

"Make sure she tells you the secret she has been hiding. Tell me the answer she gives…if it isn't right I will let you know." Frankie said. "I have to go talk to Jesse."

Frankie left before anyone could question what he just said. Krissy sighed and looked up at her mom who was holding her by her arm. Her mom looked down at her with an angry look so Krissy gulped and looked away.

"You. Office. Now!" Mr. Galasso said.

Mrs. Magathan pulled her daughter into their office. Mr. Galasso came in behind them and slammed the door. Krissy sat down so she wouldn't have to hear the demand that she knew was coming.

"How did you find out that I was gone?" Krissy asked softly while staring at the floor.

"Let me see…there is a camera installed in your room! How do you think we found out that you were gone!" Mrs. Magathan yelled.

"Oh…" Krissy said thinking how stupid she was not to remember that.

"Now what are you hiding from us?" Mr. Galasso asked.

"Well…" Krissy said not knowing how to say this to her parents, "I just found out that…I'm kind of in a way…"

"Go on!" Mr. Galasso said.

Frankie walked in before Krissy could answer though.

"I'll tell you what her secret is!" Frankie said.

"Ok…please one of you tell us!" Mrs. Magathan said.

Frankie looked over at his sister who had a pleading look on her face.

"She…today wasn't the first time she snuck out. She would go into the bathroom and turn on the shower and then sneak out the bathroom window." Frankie said and Krissy looked up at his surprised at first, but then pretended to be mad so her parents wouldn't get suspicious.

"FRANKIE!" Krissy said pretending to be mad.

"Frankie, can you take your sister to her room? Your father and I are going to talk about what to do." Mrs. Magathan said.

"Ok mom, let's go Krissy." Frankie said.

Frankie and Krissy got up and walked out. They two were heading up the steps and Krissy stopped him at the top.

"What made you do that? You were so mad at me before and all…" Krissy said.

"Well let's just say that you aren't alone. Well I never got a girl pregnant, but my first time was when I was 15 also. I feel like a hypocrite if I yell at you like I did." Frankie said.

"Thank you so much!" Krissy said while hugging Frankie, "Now what did you do to Jesse?"

"I just had a talk with him." Frankie said.

"How did you threaten him?" Krissy asked knowing this had to have been involved in the conversation.

"I..." Frankie started.

FLASHBACK!!

Matt left Jesse's house and headed back to his own. Jesse walked into his family room and then the door bell rang. He got up and answered it. It was Frankie.

"Great…Frankie I'm sorry and I know you really want to like kill me right now, but..." Jesse started, but got cut off by Frankie.

"I SURE AS HELL DO!" Frankie yelled but Jesse didn't even cringe because Frankie wasn't even half as bad as Jesse's parents.

"I'm sorry man. I know it is your sister and all. I love her. She means so much to me and I won't leave her. Trust me when I say that. I wouldn't and couldn't leave her.

"Ok, well the two of us need to have a talk so can I come on in." Frankie asked.

"Yea…come on in and sit down." Jesse said.

Frankie walked into the McCartney's house and sat down on the couch.

"So yell all you want. I know I deserve it." Jesse said sitting down.

"No…it was wrong to yell. I am just really upset that my little sister is going to be having a baby at 15." Frankie said.

"I know…I'm scared about raising a child. I have no clues about kids. I mean I baby-sit Timmy all the time, but that's different. He knows that if he doesn't listen to me then I will tell our parents who will yell at him and ground him." Jesse said, "How can Krissy and I make our kid listen to us if I don't even listen to my parents half of the time!"

Frankie looked over at Jesse and felt bad for him.

"It will be ok man…you will make a great father, I know it." Frankie said. "I should really get back to my sister…I need to talk to her."

"Ok…bye Frankie…and once again I'm sorry that I got her pregnant." Jesse said.

Frankie left and walked back to his house.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"OMG, you really didn't threaten him?" Krissy asked amazed.

"No…I didn't think that it was right. He is a good kid and I know that. I also know where he lives if I ever need to go after him!" Frankie said and Krissy rolled her eyes.

"So how long do you give it until mom and dad find out?" Krissy asked.

"I don't know. The morning sickness probably will start and that will most likely give it away. And if this doesn't happen then when you start to show, then you are in trouble." Frankie said.

"Do you think I should just tell them now…it might be a lot easier on me if I told them right away and all…I mean I know they will be ticked if they find out on their own." Krissy said.

"Yea…well if you decide to do it now, I will be right there with you." Frankie said.

"Ok…I will tell them tomorrow morning." Krissy said and Frankie nodded.

THE NEXT MORNING!!!!

Krissy woke up and went to the bathroom. She still could not believe that she was pregnant. She, a 15 year old was going to have a child. She came out of the bathroom in complete shock though.

"FRANKIE!" Krissy yelled.

Frankie ran in as quickly as he could.

"What is it?" Frankie asked.

A.N. CLIFF HANGER HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I would like 3 reviews before I update!!!!!


	18. Chapter 17

Ch. 17 This is amazing news!!!!!

THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!

Frankie looked at his sister confused.

"So, you aren't pregnant?" Frankie asked while the two walked down the stairs.

"No…it was only a false alarm." Krissy said. "I really have to tell Jesse…but I'm not going to be able to leave the house…especially after what you said to mom and dad last night. They haven't said anything more about it to me yet but I know its coming."

"Yea…well I'll find a way to get you over there. Now promise to me that you won't be having sex with anyone else anytime soon." Frankie said and Krissy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you even said so yourself that you were doing it at my age. I won't do it again with Jesse until I'm older ok?" Krissy asked and Frankie nodded. "And mom and dad are right behind me aren't they?"

Krissy cringed and turned around and saw her parents standing there.

"Hi…" Frankie and Krissy said softly because neither of them had realized their parents' presence.

"I would like the both of you to go up to Kristina's room right now." Mr. Galasso said.

"Why am I going to her room?" Frankie asked.

"So I can watch what you do." Mr. Galasso said.

Frankie and Krissy both sighed and turned and walked back up the steps. While they were in Krissy's room Mrs. Magathan called Jesse's parents and had them and Jesse come over.

"KRISTINA! FRANKIE! PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE FAMILY ROOM!" Mr. Galasso yelled.

"OK!" they yelled back and did as they were told.

They walked down in the family room and were shocked at who they saw when they walked in.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Krissy asked confused.

"I'm not really sure…my parent's dragged me over here." Jesse said making room for Krissy to come sit on the couch.

Krissy walked over and sat down next to Jesse. Neither of the parents liked this, but they didn't say anything about it. Frankie sat down on an empty couch so he wouldn't be close to his fuming parents.

"So what is this all about?" Krissy asked her parents.

"Well we found out what you and Jesse did and we aren't too pleased with it." Mrs. McCartney said and Krissy and Jesse looked at each other with worried looks.

"We have decided that you are going to have to…" Mrs. Magathan said.

MONDAY (haha well you didn't think I would tell your right away now did you?)

Krissy woke up and went to her closet. She had to choose from a limited amount of clothes. Her mom took away all of the designer stuff as a part of her punishment. She sighed and picked out a pair of ripped jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. She was going to have to wear a lot of jewelry to glam up this look.

Krissy walked down stairs and sighed when she saw what her parent's had in their hands. She took the slip of paper from then and walked into the kitchen to grab a banana and water. Then she walked out to her parent's car and got into the back seat with Frankie. Frankie's keys had been taken away from him when they found out he had lied.

Krissy was no longer grounded from everything anymore because her and her parent's had made an agreement. It wasn't the most fun agreement for either Jesse or Krissy and it was also quite embarrassing, but they were happy because they got to see each other now.

"Well here you are…have a good day." Mr. Galasso and Mrs. Magathan said when they got to school.

Neither Frankie nor Krissy said anything, they just got out. Frankie walked to his locker while Krissy met up with Jesse and walked into the nurse's office. Krissy handed the nurse the slip and the nurse told the two of them to wait there for a minute.

"This sucks so much!" Krissy said, "I feel so bad that you have to go through this also."

"Come on, you are my girlfriend and I love you so I will put up with this. I also would rather have this then be grounded." Jesse said and Krissy laughed.

The nurse came back out and had in her hand what Jesse and Krissy would be responsible for till the end of the school year. It was a baby doll that would cry and all that fun stuff. Their parents decided that this would show them why they shouldn't have sex.

"Ok, here you go…you will have to name it. If you neglect to give it attention it will cry. If you don't feed it with this bottle then it will cry." The nurse said.

"Won't that annoy everyone in class?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, it will also be distracting which is why you two have a private teacher." The nurse said.

"NO! Are you kidding me! I've had those before when I was working on shows. It's annoying because you have to constantly pay attention." Jesse said.

"That is the point." The nurse said and Jesse rolled his eyes.

So the teenagers went through their high school years and had a lot of fun together.

Frankie went to NYU and majored in film. He became a film director and had many major films out. He married a girl he met in college named Karolyn and they have 2 kids: Jackie and Michael. They all live in upstate New York, Rochester to be exact.

Becka went to Brown with Chris. The two of them married and had 3 kids: Jessica, Melanie, and Katie. Becka is a fashion designer and has many famous clients. Chris works at a dance studio. They live in Miami, Florida and they have a house in Laguna Beach as well.

Krissy and Jesse went to UCLA. They both acted in some movies, and shows and Jesse continued his career of singing for a while. They married and had 5 kids: Kyndra, Lexie, Bradin, Jake, and Kelan. Krissy is a model and works for a Becka. She models Becka's designs. Jesse manages a band that their daughter Lexie is in. They live in Beverly Hills, California.

THE END!!!!! I will update some other stories now. Tell me which I should update: This time around, Take me back home, Friends, Boy meets girl, Community service or ECNAD. Sorry I don't have anything to do with Change of a lifetime. I helped write it, but Becka is the one who is updating it.

Love Krissy (the cooler one haha lolz jk Becka)


End file.
